Worldbreaker: Torrent of Destiny
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Book 1 of 4. Eighteen years have passed since Deathwing's return. The Alliance and the Horde are at war all over Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. As the Twilight Hammer works to usher in the end of all life on Azaroth, heroes will emerge and history will be made.
1. Chapter 1: World at War

Worldbreaker: Torrent of Destiny

by Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

Category: Warcraft

Overview: _Eighteen years have passed since Deathwing's return. The Alliance and the Horde are at war all over Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. As the Twilight Hammer works to usher in the end of all life on Azaroth, heroes will emerge: _

_The venerated hero of the War against the Lich King, Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt battles Sylvanas Windrunner near the ruins of the former capital of the Alliance. The outcome of this battle could have devastating consequences for the army that loses! _

_Elsewhere, Farseer Lillina H.T. Astranaar embarks on a daring mission that brings her to a mythical land surrounded by swirling mists._

A/N: Finally, it's back! This time, the story will be finished. I had some revising to do in all of the chapters I posted so I decided to just pull the whole story. I figure I get this story back up and see what you guys think before I post the next story in the saga.

...Enjoy.

XxX

Chapter 1: World at War

XxX

A tense calm befell the soldiers and mercenaries amassed at the Night Elven forward base in eastern Ashenvale. Eighteen years had passed since Deathwing's return changed the world. Over the course of nearly two decades, a generation grew up only knowing that the Alliance and the Horde truly enjoyed doing one thing more than anything else: Killing each other. There was little doubt millions had died in the nearly two decades of conflict with no end in sight. Many of the veterans of the War in the North chose to focus their attention on the monster who rewrote the face of Azaroth with his return: Deathwing.

Not me. I'd killed a lot of Demons and Undead in my younger days for the good of the world. This time, the killing would be for the Alliance.

Since the war began I bore the burden of sending brave men and women to fight, bleed and die in the name of the Alliance. Today's battle for Warsong Gulch would be no different. Since open war with the Horde had begun, Warchief Garrosh Hellscream aggressively pushed the battle lines westward and northward. Sentinels and Mercenaries fought with Horde regulars at Maestra's Post and Astranaar was being bombed almost daily by Wyvern Riders. If both fell, the Alliance forces in Theramore and The Barrens would lose their only overland supply line to Darnassus and The Exodar.

Most of the Alliance regulars present today were night elven huntresses. Although members of the other races of the Alliance were also present, the Night Elves easily outnumbered the rest of our forces ten to one. Ashenvale Forest was their home, after all. If anyone knew every nook and cranny of the forest, it was them.

"I think it's time we quit playing around, Evelyn." I said to the Night Elven woman standing next to me. Evelyn was a Priestess of the Moon who also happened to be a member of my guild, Serene Adventure. Like the majority of the Night Elves in our guild she was born and raised in Ashenvale Forest. I knew that for her, this contest was personal.

"I shall pray to Elune our casualties are kept to a minimum." she replied, adding "And for your safety as well."

"You are aware Tar'Gosh is the enemy commander, yes?" I asked. "He's been making quite a name for himself from what I hear." At this, Evelyn's expression soured. Tar'Gosh was born to Evelyn and sired by a Blood Elf 20 years ago. Their relationship became estranged when Evelyn told him of his dual elven heritage. It evaporated four years ago when he was made to chose between becoming a Night Elven Warrior or a Silvermoon Blood Knight.

He chose the latter.

"He made his choice." she said quickly, looking away. "I ask that you make his death swift."

"As you wish." I replied, nodding slightly. At that moment the Horde's war drums filled the air. Since I was a Paladin today I drew my two-handed sword, kissed the pommel and pointed it in the direction of the Horde vanguard preparing to charge. "For the Alliance!"

"For the Alliance!" the army at my back echoed, following me into the killing field. It was here we met the Horde, both sides crashing into each other like two waves. Spells and arrows flew, finding their mark with deadly efficiency. Hunter pets, Death Knight ghouls and Warlock demons leaped over the front lines and attacked the casters behind them.

Three Orcs charged at me, all intending to be the one to say they killed The Aurabolt. With a swing of my sword they were all cut in two. I muttered a blessing, bestowing all around me with the Blessing of Kings. I look up in time to deflect an arrow fired at me and cast Exorcism on the Forsaken Dark Ranger who fired it. The undead was felled instantly.

"Fight on, everyone!" I roared. "This battle will be ours!" No sooner had I said that than a Paladin leaped from within the din and brought his hammer down hard. I managed to sidestep and parry to avoid getting my head caved in. Even with the helm on I knew who it was.

"Your reputation precedes you, Grand Marshall." Tar'Gosh said as he grinned. "Come, let us see who is the better Paladin!" I said nothing as he charged. I parried the blow and struck him in the head with the hilt of my sword. I then used the momentum to run him through the heart, felling him instantly. His death cry echoed across the battlefield. Upon seeing their commander slain, the remaining Horde was quickly overwhelmed and routed.

As the Alliance battle standard was raised above Warsong Lumber Camp I presented the enemy commander's body to Evelyn. "Foolish boy." she whispered, tears falling onto his armor. "If I were not a Priestess of Elune you would have never been allowed to be born."

"I give you leave to mourn your loss." I said to her. "I can't begin to imagine how difficult this must be to-"

"I mourned my loss the day he turned his back on the Alliance." she seethed. "His actions have shamed me. He should be left with the rest of the Horde filth where he belongs." I blinked in surprise at her words despite myself. I knew the nearly 20-year long war had taken its toll on countless people but the sight of a mother denying her son's corpse struck a nerve. I'd seen it before but even so, it was still difficult to see.

Two generations of Azeroth's fighting force had fought, bled and died since the war between the factions began 18 years ago. Every step, every foothold gained or lost by either side was paid for with blood. The global war was made even more perilous by the destruction Deathwing's return caused on Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. The Barrens and Stranglethorn Vale had been torn in half; a gaping chasm separated the Badlands from Loch Modan; Forty percent of Darkshore fell into the sea; the western plains of Durotar had flooded; the whole of Thousand Needles was now underwater; A volcano burst forth northeast of Astranaar.

One would think we should be focusing on Deathwing and his allies instead of fighting each other. The way I look at it, sometimes it would be better to focus on the enemy you know before fighting the enemy you don't know.

Word was sent to Darnassus via Storm Crow to bring news of our victory in Warsong Gulch. As we began the march back to Astranaar a Night Elven messenger astride a Nightsaber suddenly appeared before us. "I bring word from Silverwing Refuge!" she announced. "Shortly after you left for the front the Horde attacked the outpost in great numbers and our defenders were quickly overrun. Silverwind Refuge is lost!"

"Quickly, to the camp!" I exclaimed as my Charger broke into full gallop. We arrived within the hour to find the Horde battle standard had been raised high above the fort. The bodies of Night Elves and Hippogryphs were piled high on the outskirts of the base. The Horde easily numbered ten thousand by my estimate.

"Those bastards!" My Dwarven Hunter companion Cilie swore. "They'll pay for this!"

"Yes...but not today." I replied, turning to the army gathered behind me "We lack the resources and manpower to retake the outpost. Look over there. Horde reinforcements are coming from Stonetalon Mountain as well as Splintertree Post. To attack now would be suicide. They know I'm the Alliance Commander who left for Warsong Gulch earlier. What I want to know is what happened to General Feathermoon."

"Alive and well, I assure you." a new voice said. The Sentinels with me saluted their leader as the Commander of the Sentinels emerged from the brush. "I was away from the outpost when the Horde attacked. I have Watchers and a Treant laying siege to Spintertree Post. The Horde will learn no transgression against us will go unpunished."

"The Horde will divert much of their resources to break the siege." I noted. "This would be the perfect time to slip past them unnoticed. I am in your debt, general."

"Think nothing of it." she replied. "My sentinels will watch after you leave and cut down any who try to follow. The Alliance can't afford to lose you here. Now go!" We made our way through the forest, making use of the hunting paths known only to the Night Elves among us to slip past the Horde undetected. For the Horde every root, every branch, every leaf was a potential enemy. On the other hand, it was an invaluable ally for Night Elves and their allies.

When we emerged from the brush and reached Astranaar, I could only look in stunned silence as Wyvern Riders laid siege to the town.

"It can't be!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Did they slip past us somehow?"

"We'll worry about that later." I replied as I drew my sword. "Astranaar is not lost yet! Drive the Horde into the hills!" I silently thanked the Light Lillina was not here to see this. If she did, I had little doubt she would set all of Durotar ablaze.

"Filthy Orcs tryin' to take what don't belong to them!" Cilie spat as she shot two Orcs from their Wyverns.

"Focus on the ones throwing fire!" I exclaimed as I fought my way to the Hippogryph Master on the other side of the town. "Mages and Shamen, save the buildings!" Our arrival was a welcome sight for the frightened townspeople. The defenders were galvanized and began to push the Orcs out of Astranaar. I took to the skies and cut down Wyverns directly while archers and riflemen rained arrows on them from below. After several hours the Horde sounded the retreat and fled to their outpost north of the town.

Astranaar was saved. Severely damaged, but saved.

"To think the Horde already had Astranaar in their sights." Shandris Feathermoon said when she arrived. "Consider the debt paid in full Grand Marshall Aurabolt. We will never forget your valor in the defense of our home. I'm sure The High Priestess will be pleased as well."

"I think of it as good timing." I replied as we shook hands. "Had we been slowed along the way I doubt we could have saved the town. Had Astranaar been lost, the Horde would have had a clear path all the way to Darnassus and The Exodar."

"And there's also a certain someone who was born in Astranaar whose feelings must be considered as well." Evelyn said as she grinned. Of course, I knew well who she was referring to. We haven't seen each other in six years but from what I've been hearing about her, my one-time student could handle herself just fine.

We remained in Astranaar for a few days to allow the army to recuperate as well as strengthen the town's defenses. The Horde at the nearby outpost called Hellscream's Watch regularly came down almost daily to test the defenders, usually during the day. They dared not attack at night when the Highborne and Priestesses were at their strongest.

When I was certain the defenders could hold the town, I decided the time had come to head back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Since the army I commanded was on loan from Darnassus, command was turned over to General Feathermoon. Only those who were members of my guild remained but we were still four hundred strong.

We traveled by air to Darnassus to secure passage by ship to Stormwind. The journey took a week due to our mounts having to stop to rest at the various outposts along the way. When we reached Darnassus, we learned a ship for the guild would be ready in three days so I left by portal for the Exodar to visit my daughter Arya.

Like her mother Myrmid, Arya dedicated her life to the disciplines of the Holy Light and trained in the ways of the Paladin. She recently turned 24 years old (in Azerothian years) and often returned to the Exodar to further her studies with members of the Hand of Argus.

Although she was sired by another man I was the only father she knew and the one she respected the most. Arya knew of her birth father but only from what Myrmid told her. I found Arya training with the shield and sword against Vindicator Maraad. The Vindicator was to The Exodar what Jamiy Ambrose was to Stormwind: A well-respected Paladin with years of fighting experience who enjoyed training the next generation. The venerable Draenei had seen his share of battle yet he could not get a single blow past Arya's defenses. In contrast, the experienced Paladin's armor had several nicks and dents where she struck him. He did not appear to have been injured but given she lacked real combat experience I was impressed.

"I know I said I wanted you to improve your martial skills but I never thought you'd give The Hand if Argus' best Paladin a challenge." I remarked.

"How else could I convince you and Mother I can take care of myself?" she asked as she parried and knocked Maraad's sword from his hands. It landed with an emphatic _thud_ in the training dummy across the room.

"I yield." Maraad said as he grinned. "That ties us with ten wins each today."

"Very impressive." I said as Arya put her sword and shield away. "Being strong in mind, body and spirit are important for a Paladin to maintain balance. What's important for anyone who wears any tabard of the Alliance is to know for what they fight. Simply wanting the power to defeat your enemies is a shallow reason to take up arms, especially for a Paladin. I fight for those who can't and your mother fights for the next generation. What do you fight for...Vindicator Arya?"

Arya's silver-blue eyes widened in surprise at my words. She looked at her instructor, who nodded for her to answer. "I fight...to defend the people I care about." she declared. "I know that for the Horde many of their core beliefs are the same as ours. They fight for what they believe is right. I may be a Draenei but all of my memories are of Azaroth. It's as much my home as it is those who came here from Outland. This is why I want to...why I _must_ fight. I want to help defend our friends and block our foes from destroying what I hold dear."

"And what is it you hold dear, my daughter?" I asked her, adding "Just curious."

"My family." she replied, adding "The one I grew up with and the one I will create."

"You honor me, Arya." I said as I unrolled the Illustrious Guild Tabard I was holding and handed it to her. "Welcome to Serene Adventure. Our ship leaves two days from today for Stormwind City from Darnassus. Use this time to say your farewells to everyone here."

"Thank you, sir." she replied. "I promise you won't regret this."

XxX

As final preparations for our departure were underway, I sat with Arya on the dock waiting for Aurabolt to arrive. He'd been asked to attend a meeting with Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage regarding what happened in Ashenvale as an envoy from Stormwind. Vindicator Maraad had also been sent by the Prophet Velen to represent The Exodar.

The Cataclysm that disfigured the world did not spare Teldrassil. Rut'theran Village fell into the Great Sea from where it had previous lay. The port was rebuilt with the help of our Worgen and Draenei allies to maintain their connection to the mainland and the Eastern Kingdoms. Arya and I set on a bench overlooking the sea. We could see Azuremyst Isle and The Exodar nearby.

"It's a strange feeling." she said to me. "For eight years, all I could think about was being strong enough to make my parents proud of me. Now I just want to make sure we still have a tomorrow."

"I've been there." I remarked. "The Burning Legion, the Scourge Invasion, the War in the North...and now this. As far back as I can remember, there's always been a threat to our world. Likewise, there have always been heroes who've stepped up to save the world time and time again. If Azaroth has ever needed heroes more than ever, it's now." 

"I know the war with the Horde is important, but what about Deathwing?" Arya asked. "What about the Firelord and the Twilight Hammer working to destroy us all? Shouldn't we deal with the more pressing danger before we fight with the Horde?"

"We will." Aurabolt said as he arrived. "Or rather, I should say many already are. If things were different ,nothing would please me more than to direct the full might of the Alliance on purging Azaroth of the filth who brought Ragnaros back to our world. Even so, Hellscream's Horde has made its intentions clear to us. They won't hesitate to kill civilians if given the opportunity."

"But Father—I mean—Grand Marshall-" Arya said before I motioned for her silence.

"I'm a soldier of the Alliance, yes but I don't spill innocent blood." Aurabolt continued. "That's what separates us from the Horde. While true there are many among the races of the Horde who have great honor both Warchief Hellscream and Sylvanas Windrunner have a complete disregard for the rules of engagement. What I witnessed in Ashenvale is further proof of that. I'm not going to try to convince you this war is right. I can only tell you the reasons why I choose to fight."

"I understand." she said after a long pause. "Maybe it's because of the long meditations I've done with His Holiness but I see the war as just one part of what's out there. If fighting in the war will get me closer to the..._other_ things that threaten us, then so be it."

"I thank you for your understanding." Aurabolt said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "My request for a new army has been approved, Evelyn. The advance force will await us in Ironforge."

"Who do we face?" I asked.

"The Forsaken." he replied. "Pack Commander Darius Crowley of the Gilneas Liberation Front has been asking for reinforcements from Stormwind for ten years. The Darnassian Navy is the only reason the Gilneans have been able to get supplies in to stay in the fight. Our primary mission will be to open up a second front in Eastern Tirisfal to give them some relief."

"Wouldn't it be better if we went in by ship?" I asked.

"That's what I suggested." he replied, shrugging. "Apparently, the Argent Crusade has someone working deep undercover investigating a rumor. The Forsaken will see us coming I figure wherever I go, they'll want to concentrate the bulk of their forces."

"Anyone able to get close to the Forsaken High Command unharmed is either brave or insane." Arya remarked.

"If I wasn't just told who it was I might agree with you." Aurabolt said as we boarded the ship.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"An old friend and my former student." he replied, smiling. "Lillina."

XxX

End Chapter 1.

For those who haven't read my last few Warcraft stories, it might be helpful to read them to get the back story on most of the characters featured in this one. The story will be told from the first person and in each chapter it'll be from the point of view of several people. All of the first seven chapters were fully written before so you will get the whole story pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Will of The Forsaken

XxX

Chapter 2: Will of the Forsaken

XxX

The weathered pine trees that towered above us cast long shadows in the forest. Aside from the wildlife, we only saw scattered remains of the people who once called Silverpine Forest home. When Lordaeron fell to the Scourge 23 years ago, the people either fled to the southeast or were absorbed into the Scourge War Machine. The Sepulcher, which was the second-largest cemetery in Lordaeron had been built to accommodate the thousands killed in the aftermath of Arthas' betrayal. After Sylvanas revolted The Undercity under the Ruins of Lordaeron became the Forsaken Capital.

In the years since the War in Northrend, hushed rumors reached the ears of the Argent Crusade, Earthen Ring, Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Cenarion Circle. Rumors of newly risen Forsaken rising from the grave in large numbers. While the plague that sealed their fate did bring them back to life, since the death of Arthas the number of newly risen Forsaken dropped dramatically. Until now, it seemed. No one—not even the Warchief of the Horde—knew why.

Before the sudden increase, Mom and Jamiy were in talks with Sylvanas about establishing the Forsaken boarders in Silverpine, Hillsbrad and the Western Plaguelands for a possible ceasefire with the Alliance. With the rumors of new Forsaken it was deemed necessary to send someone to investigate before talks could proceed.

That person was Lillina Highwind-Talonstrike Astranaar: Me.

I'd spent much of the last decade helping the Tol'vir in Uldum, which was opened to the rest of Kalimdor by the Cataclysm. The Tol'vir were a cat-like race who like the Dwarves and Gnomes were stone made flesh. In Uldum there were two great Tol'vir nations: The Ramkhen and the Neferset. The Neferset, which allied with Deathwing and the malevolent Lord of Air Al'Akir wanted to subjugate all Tol'vir and use the secrets of the Titans buried beneath the sand to shift the balance of power on Azaroth.

Unlike the Neferset, the Ramkhen accepted the mortality bestowed upon them and sought to put an end to their warmongering neighbor to the southwest. King Phaoris took no pleasure in the killing of kinsmen but did what had to be done for the good of his people. His marriage to Princess Vivian of Stormwind made him a powerful ally for the Alliance on the southern end of Kalimdor but the Ramkhen welcomed the Horde in its boarders as well.

Since I was representing the Argent Crusade my firstborn son Marcus and I had been granted permission to travel freely in the Forsaken-held land. Marcus was a Priest of Elune but he was also well-versed in the teachings of The Light the Alliance races in the Eastern Kingdoms practiced. While his physical Night Elven heritage was stronger than mine thanks to his full-blooded father, he did inherit his thirst to learn from me. My husband Ein spent most of his life in hiding deep inside Eldre'Danas but he did have an appreciation of the knowledge of the other races during his exile. He was very supportive of our younger son Rhys training in the ways of the Warrior in Ironforge.

Not that I minded. We both agreed that like its brothers, the child in my belly would decide its own destiny. The Fel Iron and Pyrite bracelets I wore on my arms and legs were reinforced with powerful magic to protect the baby from the Fel Energy that ran through my veins. Carbina gave them to me as a wedding present. Given Marcus and Rhys were born without being tainted by Fel Magic I knew the child within me would be protected as well.

"The roads are even guarded this far from the front." Marcus noted as we slipped past another Forsaken patrol. "I don't like the look of this. What could be going on?"

"Darius Crowley and his men deny the Forsaken any sense of safety deep in their own boarders." I explained. "If Lorna is to be believed not even The Undercity is safe from the wrath of Gilneas. Even so, I get the feeling the increase in foot soldiers may be an indicator of something else." I looked to the east towards Fenris Isle, a Human City-State surrounded by Undead. Before the Second War Fenris Isle was Gilnean Territory. When Genn sealed Gilneas off from its allies the island chose to follow the lead of its sovereign and isolated itself from its neighbors. The Forsaken around them saw to it none could go to their aid though they did not attack the people there.

As we passed through the remains of a farm we spotted a raised platform flanked by a pair of plague tanks. Seeing the plague tanks didn't surprise me but it brought back memories of The Wrath Gate Incident, which sparked open war between the Alliance and the Horde. Originally engineered to kill Scourge, the Forsaken version worked on the living dead as well as the living. Although Sylvanas had been briefly driven from power and the plague was used without her permission, its very existence was a threat to even her allies. Both Thrall and Garrosh forbade her from using it. I could only imagine how potent the New Plague was for even Garrosh to ban its use.

"Could they be preparing to use the New Plague?" Marcus asked, apparently thinking the same thing I was.

"If they are, we have to stop them." I replied as I scanned the area. I spotted a figure sitting astride a Skeletal Warhorse overlooking a mass grave filled with the bodies of dozens of humans. The silver locks of hair that flowed from the rider's hood told me it was Sylvanas Windrunner. Before I could begin to figure out what she might be up to, something entered my field of vision. When I turned my attention to it my eyes widened in shock.

"By Elune...!" Marcus whispered as he too noticed the three large, winged harbringers of death that flanked the Banshee Queen. "What are the Val'kyr doing here? And with Sylvanas at that?"

"Believe me my son, I want to find out as badly as you." I replied as I gently rubbed my belly. "The baby is restless. I wouldn't be surprised if it can sense the evil we are about to witness. I want to move in closer but the Val'kyr can sense when the living are near. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew exactly where we are right now."

"Then we'd better leave." said Marcus. "We can't afford to die here."

"Sylvanas knows my face." I added, slowly moving backward. "We won't be killed here. Best chance scenario, we're used as a bargaining chip against the Argent Crusade and the Alliance. Worst case, we're violently tortured for intelligence."

"Where is that Ogre-headed buffoon?" we heard Sylvanas ask aloud. I wondered who she was referring to before seeing three portals to Orgrimmar materialize around her. Kor'Kron regulars emerged from two of them while Warchief Hellscream emerged from the third. Ah, speak of the devil..." Sylvanas quipped as Hellscream walked over to her. It was obvious he had no desire to be there any more than Marcus and I.

"This better be important, Sylvanas." the Warchief said to her. "You know how I detest this place and its foul stench. Why have you called for me? And more importantly, what are those Scourge fiends doing here?"

"Warchief, so glad you could make it." she greeted, ignoring his attempts to bait her. "With the death of the Lich King, many of the more intelligent Scourge became... unemployed. Those 'fiends,' as you so delicately put it, are called Val'kyr. They are under my command now. They are part of the reason that I asked to see you."

"Get on with it, Sylvanas." Garrosh pressed as his eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Warchief." she replied in an unusually happy tone. "I have solved the plight of the Forsaken! As a race, we Forsaken are unable to procreate. With the aid of the Val'kyr, we are now able to take the corpses of the fallen and create new Forsaken. Agatha, show the Warchief!"

We watched as the Val'kyr used its dark magic to transform the bodies in the mass grave into Forsaken foot soldiers. I buried my wrist in my mouth to keep myself from screaming in horror. Jamiy, Father and King Wrynn had to know of this. If Sylvanas could turn the dead into new Forsaken, no army on Azaroth could hope to defeat them. Like the Scourge before them, they could turn their enemies' casualties against them.

"ABBERATION!" The Orc who shadowed Hellscream exclaimed.

"What you have done here, Sylvanas...it goes against the laws of nature." Garrosh said to her. I breathed a sigh of relief. A veteran of the War in Northrend himself, the Warchief knew all too well the wrongness of we'd just witnessed. "_Disgusting_ is the only word I have to describe it." he spat to exemplify his point.

"Warchief, without these new Forsaken my people would die out." she argued. "Our hold upon Gilneas and northern Lordaeron would crumble."

"Have you given _any_ thought to what this means, Sylvanas?" he asked. "What difference is there between you and the Lich King now?"

"What difference indeed." Marcus whispered.

"Isn't it obvious, Warchief?" Sylvanas asked after thinking a moment. " I serve the Horde."

"Watch your clever mouth, bitch." Garrosh shot back, unamused with her sarcasm. "Cromush, you stay behind and make sure the Banshee Queen is well 'guarded'. I will be expecting a full report when next we meet."

"As you command, Warchief!" the Orc replied.

"Remember, Sylvanas." Hellscream said, returning his attention to the Banshee Queen. Eventually we all have to stand before our maker and face judgment. Your day may come sooner than others..." He them turned and returned to Orgrimmar through one of the portals left open, his entourage following suit.

"Let's go." I said as we retreated back the way we came. "Jamiy and my father must be informed!"

"Mother!" Marcus suddenly exclaimed. In the next moment I found myself encased in a protective shield. In the moment that followed an arrow bounced off of it. We'd been found! I summoned my Voidwalker at once and ordered it to shield me. Much to my chagrin, Sylvanas Windrunner entered the clearing. Bow in hand, she kept the notched arrow trained on me. The Val'kyr we saw moments ago flanked her.

"You just saw something you were not meant to see." she said as she glared at me. "Who are you, human?"

"Farseer Lillina H.T. Astranaar." I replied, removing my veil so she could see my face. "It's been 20 years, Banshee Queen. This is is my son, Marcus. We're here on behalf of the Argent Crusade and the Cenarion Circle. If we do not return unharmed, The Ashen Verdict stands ready to move on The Undercity. You know not even your new friends can stand up to their combined might." She considered my words for a moment before lowering her bow. The sound of several dozen bows being unstrung behind her followed suit. Even she would not risk invoking my father's wrath.

"State your business and be quick about it." she said, making little effort to hide her annoyance.

"We were asked by the Highlords to investigate how Forsaken numbers were suddenly increasing on such a large scale." Marcus explained. "Now that we know, we will bring word of what we discovered back to Hearthglen. The Ashen Verdict will decide your fate."

"Those bracelets you wear...ah, yes." Sylvanas said, noticing my bracelets. "I almost forgot you are both a Shaman and a Warlock. I've seen enough female Blood Elves and Orcs wear those trinkets to know you are with child. The Forsaken are not pawns of the Horde like Garrosh and Genn think. They are my family. As such, I'm obliged to do everything in my power to protect them. Send word back to your father, Lillina. The Forsaken will brook no aggression made against us. We will fight for our land to the last man."

"Very well." I replied as I began to cast Astral Recall. "I'll see that he gets the message." In the next moment, Marcus and I were hurtled through the twisting nether back to Hearthglen. The Alliance army standing outside the keep immediately caught my attention.

"Wait...isn't that Serene Adventure's banner?" Marcus asked me.

"It is." I replied in amazement. "My old master is here, it seems."

"Ah, Farseer Lillina." One of the guards said to me. "Back from your mission in Lordaeron?"

"Yes, and I'd like to report my findings immediately." I said to him. "Am I right to assume Grand Marshall Aurabolt is here?"

"Yes, milady." the other guard replied. "He arrived a short time ago."

"I will see him as well, then." I said as Marcus and I entered the keep.

XxX

"That's quite the bold request, old friend." Jamiy said to me. "Abyssion's most trusted lieutenants command the opposing armies in the Battle for Andorhal. My mother and stepfather might be the king and queen of the Alliance but for the sake of peace, The Argent Crusade must maintain its neutrality."

"I'm not asking you to take up arms against Sylvanas, Highlord." I pointed out. "That's why I wish to purchase Menders' Stead for a generous amount of gold. You could certainly use the money to further the reconstruction of the region."

"Even so, it's not a request I can grant at this time." he said. "I sent someone to Silverpine Forest to investigate a rumor. I can't afford to do anything that could compromise the envoy's safety."

"How about now, then?" a new voice asked. I looked in the direction the voice came from to see two figures enter the room. One of them was a Night Elven Priest. The other was a young woman with long, black hair. I recognized her instantly.

"Lillina!" I exclaimed as I stood.

"It's been a long time." she replied as she walked over to me. I met her halfway across the room and threw my arms around her. "Careful, I'm pregnant." I stepped back, now noticing her swelled belly. I then remembered the letter she sent me announcing she was expecting her third child.

"My apologies." I said to her before turning to the young man who came with her. "This must be Marcus, then. You've certainly grown."

"It's an honor to see you again, Lord Aurabolt." he replied, shaking my hand.

"We can talk further later." Lillina said to me before turning to Highlord Ambrose. "I'm ready to deliver my report." I motioned for her to sit in the chair I'd just vacated which she gratefully accepted. I stood to her right while Marcus stood to her left.

"What news do you bring from Silverpine Forest?" Jamiy asked.

"The New Plague the Forsaken developed may be the least of our concerns." she began. "It would seem Sylvanas brought the Val'kyr back with her from Northrend."

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Did you see them?" Jamiy asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes." she replied. "She'd summoned The Warchief to Silverpine to witness a demonstration. Even he was appalled by the implications." Nothing more needed to be said. What made the Scourge so dangerous wasn't the fact that they were the army of the damned. It was the fact that every enemy they killed became an enemy of their living enemies.

"This is serious." I said. "The Forsaken can turn our casualties against us. Left unchecked, their number alone will surpass The whole of Light's Hope."

"I thought those days were over with the death of Arthas." Lillina remarked as she rested her hands on her belly. "Until today, I had no reason to believe my children would have to live with that fear."

"You and me both." I added. "By the Light...Abyssion's in Andorhal! He must know!"

"The Highlord is in Andorhal acting as an observer." Jamiy explained to Lillina. "Plague tanks have been sighted in their camp. He's there to make sure the Forsaken do not use the New Plague against the Alliance."

"It would be madness to challenge the most powerful Death Knight on Azaroth." I noted. "Even so, he knows not the danger. We must ride!"

XxX

End Chapter 2.

Mostly some typo fixes here from the previous version. The next chapter has a rather interesting outcome, to say the least!


	3. Chapter 3: Drums of War

XxX

Chapter 3: Drums of War

XxX

I watched as the farmers conscripted by Thassarian broke ranks and charged the Forsaken camp. A wreckless move that proved to be surprisingly effective. These farmers were paid in land by the Alliance to resettle in the former Plaguelands. Over the last 20 years the Western Plaguelands had seen much of its color return. With the help of the Cenarion Circle, crops were flourishing for the first time since the Scourge corrupted the land.

The sound of horses approaching from the north drew my attention. I turned to see an army racing from Hearthglen heading in my direction. As the army neared I recognized Jamiy Ambrose at the head of the group. Riding with him was Fomortiis Aurabolt and Lillina. When they reached me, Jamiy and Lillina dismounted and ran the rest of the way.

"What's going on?" I asked once they came.

"Lillina learned Sylvanas brought the Val'kyr back from Northrend." Jamiy explained.

"What?!" I exclaimed in surprise and anger. "I can see now why she took great care to keep their presence in Lordaeron hidden from me. Considering the tide of the battle in Andorhal has suddenly turned against her favor, she would be sorely tempted to make use of them about now."

"I agree." Aurabolt said as he rode up to us. "I'll go let Thassarian know what's going on. Evelyn and Arya, you're with me. Everyone else, wait here." Aurabolt charged down the embankment past the astonished Alliance soldiers who knew all too well the things he had done in his lifetime. I decided to focus my attention on the threat of the Val'kyr.

"Kolitra's just going to have to live with it." My second, Damien remarked. Originally one of the Forsaken, Damien decided to return to the Ebon Blade after the campaign in Northrend. All who fought under my command transcended the divisions of the Alliance and the Horde. Damien had certainly proven himself a capable Death Knight.

"I will speak to Kolitra." I said to him. "Check the main building for a portal to The Undercity."

"It shall be done." he replied. We charged down the embankment and cut down any Forsaken troopers foolish enough to stand in our way. No sooner had we breached the Forsaken Defenses all resistance ceased.

"Kolitra!" I called out. "I know you are here. Come out at once!" Damien ran into the main building which served as the Forsaken Command for this front. As I walked around I suddenly realized I could no longer hear the farmers that initiated the attack. As I made my way back around towards the point they breached Forsaken defenses, the sound of glass breaking jerked my attention back to the main building.

I looked in time to see Damien falling from a second floor window and landing in the middle of the courtyard. Being undead I knew the fall did not kill him. This was reinforced when he immediately rose to his feet and looked in the direction he'd been thrown from. I made my way over to his position and looked in the direction he'd fallen from. Standing in the window was Sylvanas Windrunner, bow notched with an arrow trained on me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "My daughter tells me you're in league with the Val'kyr, Banshee Queen. Explain yourself!"

"It's as I told her, Highlord." Sylvanas said as a shadow suddenly appeared above me. I looked up to see one of many Val'kyr appeared seemingly from nowhere. Any who challenge the Forsaken can expect no mercy. You should understand that most of all, Abyssion. As should have Kolitra."

"Where is he?" a new voice asked. I didn't need to turn to know it belonged to Thassarian. "We had a deal!"

"Your 'brother' has been relieved of command." Sylvanas replied coolly. "I know all about the promise you made after the Scourge were routed last year. He will suffer the fate of anyone who betrays the Horde. You think you can stop me?"

"Maybe not him, but I will." I said as I gripped Shadowmourne. "I was content watching this battle on the sidelines but your new friends are a danger to this world. They are the last of an evil you yourself gladly sold your soul to extinguish. If these lapdogs of the Scourge were what you offered your soul for, I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery."

"You dare challenge me?" Sylvanas seethed. "You may be the most powerful Death Knight on Azaroth but you are just one man. Everyone has their limits."

"She sounds just like _him_." Damien said to me.

"Aye." I replied in agreement, returning my attention to Sylavans. "Consider your days as Banshee Queen numbered, Sylvanas. In the name of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, I hereby declare war on the Forsaken."

"I always knew this day would come." She said, readjusting the trajectory of her arrow and releasing it into the air. As soon as I saw it sail past me, I knew at once who the intended target was.

XxX

"LILLINA!" Abyssion exclaimed from where he was. I looked up in time to see the approaching arrow and ran to her position. Arya, who was closer moved in the arrow's path and deflected it with her shield not a moment too soon.

"That's some impressive timing, Arya." I remarked in amazement, Lillina's expression making it all too clear she knew how close she came to being killed. Lillina waved to her father to let him know she was unharmed. "I'd say we should leave this battle to Abyssion and the Ebon Blade. I'm taking Lillina to rest at Menders' Stead. After everything that's happened today I'd say she could use some rest. Marcus, I want you to wait here with Arya for Abyssion."

"Very well." he said as I picked up Lillina and walked down the road to Menders' Stead. It was a short walk and despite being pregnant she felt light in my arms. This would have been surprising if not for the fact I was also wearing plate armor.

"If someone told me I'd be carried down the road in the arms of a Paladin I wouldn't have believed them." Lillina joked.

"Even after 20 years, I find myself still taking care of you." I replied, at which we both laughed. "You're the only woman other than Myrmid I know of who would willingly put themselves in harm's way despite being with child."

"It comes with the job I'm afraid." she noted as we entered the camp jointly maintained by both the Cenarion Circle and the Argent Crusade. "Like you, there are people who depend on me. The work is too important for me to not be involved."

"Maybe so, but I can always tell when you're overwhelmed." I said as we entered an unoccupied tent containing a bed and some sheets, setting her down on the bed. "How far along are you anyway?"

"39 Weeks today." she replied as she started to undress, adding "Ein would not let me travel to this region unless I took Marcus with me."

"A wise decision." I remarked as I watched Lillina strip down to her undergarments. Being both a Paladin and her former Warlock Trainer Lillina felt very comfortable undressing in front of me. I had experience assisting women in childbirth so I felt no discomfort seeing her indecent. After she settled under the thick blankets I helped her turn on her side, her back to me. I began to gently massage the muscles in her lower back, working my way up.

"By the Light of the Moon that feels nice." she said, sighing deeply. "Just don't tell Myrmid I said that."

"Only if you don't tell Ein." I replied as we both shared a chuckle.

"I feel like a teenager again." she said quietly. "Just like when we first met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget." I replied. "You're far stronger now than you were back then, my dear. I can see it in your eyes."

XxX

Only after the last Val'kyr fell did I finally lower Shadowmourne. The fiends quickly turned the tide of the battle, turning the farmers into Forsaken. In the midst of the fighting it would seem Sylvanas escaped the battlefield. "She will not be getting away that easily." I spat, turning to Thassarian. "In light of the circumstances, I consider Kolitra a hostage. Unlike that time in New Avalon, the Forsaken know how to make even our kind languish and despair. He must be rescued!"

"I will gather some men and lead an incursion to rescue him at once." He replied. "I make no guarantees of what I may do if I find him dead."

"Do as you will, then." I said, shrugging. "I will muster the Ebon Blade. At dawn, we will descend upon The Undercity like a sea of locusts. The Banshee Queen will learn her place." Thassarian nodded before leaving for the Alliance outpost at Chillwind Point. Since he was in command of the Alliance at Andorhal he needed to let the commanding officer there know of what happened. I walked back to the center of the city where I found Jamiy and the others. Two faces I did not see were that of my brother and my daughter.

"Where are Fomortiis and Lillina?" I asked Marcus.

"The Grand Marshall took her to Menders' Stead after Arya blocked Sylvanas' arrow with her shield, Highlord." he explained. "She was unharmed but he wanted to take her to a safe location to rest."

"I doubt Menders' Stead will be safe for long." Damien remarked quietly. I shot him a glance.

"Grand Marshall Aurabolt came to me requesting permission to transform Menders' Stead into a forward base." Jamiy told me. "This was before Lillina brought word from Silverpine Forest. I turned down his request before. I am loathe to see this region locked in war with so much work to be done but I can see no other alternative. I trust you are in support of the proposal, Lord Highwind?"

"Yes." I said as I silently summoned my Death Charger to my side and mounted it. "I will be leading the Knights of the Ebon Blade in battle against Sylvanas. She'll find out firsthand she wasn't the only one who took their share of the spoils from Northrend. Damien, see to our preparations."

"Everything will be ready by sunrise." he replied, nodding.

"I'll give Fomortiis the good news." I said, turning to Marcus and Arya. "Let's ride to Menders' Stead and catch up to them." The simple outpost was a half mile from Andorhal. While the Argent Crusaders there served as a buffer against the Alliance and the Horde to the south and west, the Cenarion Circle focused on healing the land itself of Scourge corruption.

For the first time in over 20 years the farms were producing crops thanks to their work. While this was promising to the Alliance farmers conscripted to resettle the land, it was meaningless to the Forsaken seeking to claim the land for themselves. Being undead myself I did not need to eat to live. Unlike the Forsaken however, I could appreciate the return to normalcy for my homeland. When we arrived, there was a commotion at the adjacent farm.

"How dare they!" One of the Druids exclaimed. "Had we not caught this in time, the poisoned crops would have infected the entire harvest!"

"What happened?" I asked one of the Druids throwing rotten vegetables into a bonfire.

"We were checking on the vegetables when we noticed signs of unnatural corruption." she explained angrily. "I know this was the work of Sylvanas. Either she doesn't know she could have poisoned her own allies or she doesn't care. We've been getting help from Silvermoon City and Thunder Bluff as well as Darnassus and The Exodar to heal the former Plaguelands."

"All the more reason for her to be taught her place." I remarked. Then I remembered why I was there in the first place. "I don't suppose you've seen a Human Paladin carrying a woman recently? I'd heard the Grand Marshall of the Alliance came here not too long ago with my daughter."

"I think I saw someone carrying something go into that tent over there." the Druid replied, pointing to one of the tents on the northern edge of the camp. He looked like someone important."

"That was Father." Arya said. After thanking the Druid with some coin, we went over to the tent. I was about to enter when the shriek of a Storm Crow caught my attention. I looked upwards and saw one flying right at me. As it neared the Storm Crow became bigger, which told me it was really a Druid and not a bird. As it landed the new arrival shifted form. Feathers and wings melted away, being replaced with the garb of Druid and the figure of a female Night Elf.

"Grandmother Paima!" Marcus exclaimed in surprise.

"Why hello there, Marcus." she greeted as she hugged hum. "And you as well, my dear. If Marcus is here, then Lillina must be near as well."

"She's resting inside." Aurabolt said as he emerged from within the tent. "She just fell asleep and is resting comfortably. Thanks to Arya's quick actions, she is unharmed."

"You have my thanks." I said to the young Draenei Paladin. "By the way, Grand Marshall. Highlord Ambrose has agreed to allow Menders' Stead to be used as a forward base by The Alliance."

"What changed his mind?" he asked, adding "Or should I say _who_?"

"Me." I replied as I grinned. "The Val'kyr are an threat that must be purged from this world. To control Val'kyr is to control death itself. The Ebon Blade will not allow anyone the opportunity to follow in Arthas' footsteps. That is exactly what she is doing."

"I'm glad I can count on your support, my brother." he said as we shook hands. "It will be like old times. I'll spread the word and prepare a letter to be sent to Stormwind City. I will also give my men leave for the night to get some rest. We will march at dawn."

"As shall the Ebon Blade." I added. "Now if you will excuse me..."

"Oh, of course." Fomortiis said as he moved aside. "Let's go, Arya." After Aurabolt and his daughter left, Paima and I went into the tent to see how ours was doing. Although Lillina was thirty-eight years old, her Night Elven blood made her body age far slower than a human's but her human blood made her age faster than a Night Elf's. She would live for at least the next six-thousand years though her children would easily dwarf that since they would be at least three-quarters Kaldorei compared to Lillina, who was a half-elf.

"Although I am human, my undeath granted me immortality." I whispered. "If not for the occupational hazard that comes with being a Death Knight, I would not mind living with you and Lillina forever."

"Nor would I, my love." Paima replied as she caressed Lillina's belly. "The child is strong. It won't be much longer before it is born."

"I'd rather Lillina not be around here when she gives birth." I said, referring to the battle lines drawn only a short time ago. "While there are few places left untouched by conflict, this is one battle I need to be able to concentrate on. Sylvanas will target her again if she's nearby."

"Agreed." Paima said sadly. "In a world embroiled in chaos, there can be no peace. Not even Ashenvale is safe anymore. I will take her to Darnassus. The Cenarion Enclave will take care of her and the baby until she is strong enough to move. Marcus, we're leaving. Come and pick up your mother."

The young Priest came in at once and expertly picked up Lillina. No doubt he'd done this many times before. I couldn't help but wonder if Paima was taking Lillina to Darnassus not just so that she could be better cared for but so Marcus wouldn't have to assist in the birth of his own sibling. I'd been there when Lillina was born but in this case, it would probably best if the birth was left in more confident hands.

Paima quickly found a mage among the Grand Marshall's army more than happy to provide passage to Darnassus for the daughter of the Highlord of the Ebon Blade. With Lillina safely in Darnassus I could focus on the fight to come.

XxX

When Abyssion walked into my tent an hour later, I knew he was focused on the battle to come. "Got your affairs in order I see." I remarked thoughtfully. "Lillina and I both have a son training as knights in Ironforge. When I was her master I loved her as if she were my own daughter. She can take care of herself but I would have forced her to leave the area before the battle. You and I have been fighting for so long it stands to reason we're likely to die in battle. Not Lillina. The Alliance—no, the whole of Azaroth-needs more people like her."

"I agree." he said. "The majority of the Ebon Blade have no loved ones left in this world. Those without someone to fight for only truly feel alive when they're inflicting pain upon others. It may sound barbaric but compared to when we were pawns of the Lich King it gives them purpose."

"Then we should see that they are allowed to fulfill their purpose." I suggested. "Come. We have a war to win."

XxX

End Chapter 3.

I threw in the break in the action mostly because I didn't want to give you too much. You know, some folks have wondered who would win in a fight between the Ebon Blade and the Forsaken. You're about to find out. Let's just say say one of the few things Sylvanas and Abyssion have in common is they are experts when it comes to waging a war of attrition.

Speaking of Abyssion: For those who didn't read my Fanfic Fall of the Lich King, Darion Mograine and Tirion Fordring were killed at the end of that story. They were succeeded by Abyssion Highwind and Jamiy Ambrose, respectively.


	4. Chapter 4: Silvermoon Rising

XxX

Chapter 4: Silvermoon Rising

XxX

The Sunwell.

Ever since its restoration 23 years ago, Sindorei from across Azaroth and Outland undertook pilgrimages to visit the fount of power. The Sunwell had been corrupted by the Scourge, who used its sacred power to revive the Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad. Our people did not realize how dependent they'd become on its power until it was taken from us. A quarter of our people followed The Mad King Kael'thas Sunstrider, who replaced one addiction with a more dangerous one: Fel Magic.

Under the leadership of Lorthe'mar Theron, our people survived the dark times and have enjoyed prosperity in the two decades since the Sunwell was restored. The Sunwell served as more of a source of national pride than a power source now. Only Blood Knights, Clergy and Arcanists with permission from Lorthe'mar were allowed to harness its power.

I was one such Arcanist.

I took a flask from my satchel and with it drew water from the Sunwell. The container glowed as if on fire but held its contents fast. Satisfied, I returned the flask to my satchel and muttered a quick teleportation spell. In the next moment I was back in the palace in Silvermoon City. I had taken no more than a few steps when a guard walked up to me.

"Arch Mage Aslanoch." he said to me. "The Regent-Lord requests your presence in the throne room at once." I nodded and walked through Sunfury Spire to the throne room. After the death of Kael'thas, all traces of the Sunstrider family were removed from Silvermoon City. All but in name Lorthe'mar was the king of Silvermoon. Although he gained his position by circumstance most felt he should be crowned to make it official. He'd only meant to hold the throne until a proper successor had been chosen by the council who helped him rule the kingdom. Like the Regent-Lord himself, I felt a more capable person should assume the throne.

When I entered the expanse throne room I was surprised to see Lorthe'mar was alone. It was rare to see him without Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, who he held court with. "Aslanoch," he said as I approached. "I have just received word from Warsong Gulch. I regret to inform you your son has been slain in battle. He was killed by the Alliance Hero Fomortiis Aurabolt."

"_That man_." I said, my eyes narrowing. "It all started in Northrend 20 years ago. It's as if I'm fated to stand in his shadow. I retired after the war in the north to better help our researchers. Even so, I have kept up my training. If not for this affront I'd be content in staying here or possibly joining Aethas in Dalaran. I will show him I've transcended the man I was the last time we faced each other in combat. I will leave for Kalimdor at once."

"The Grand Marshall is no longer on Kalimdor, Aslanoch." Lorthe'mar replied. "He and the Knights of the Ebon Blade are locked in battle with the Forsaken right now. It's actually the other reason I wished to speak with you in private. As I'm sure you're aware, these are turbulent times for the Horde. Our advances in magic and technology have curried the favor of the Warchief as has our intimate knowledge of our ancestral cousins. Even so, Hellscream has made it no secret he views us as nothing more than fodder for his war machine."

"No argument there." I remarked. "It's the reason I retired."

"Before the Scourge sacked our homeland, Sylvanas was my commanding officer." Lorthe'mar continued. "She may be the Banshee Queen but she is a warrior at heart. She'll not go down without a fight just as she did when she fought Arthas. Even so, I doubt even she can overcome the combined might of Grand Marshall Aurabolt and Highlord Highwind. If the Horde loses The Undercity, we lose our only overland link with the outside world. I doubt we can count on the Warchief to aid us should the Alliance make a serious move against us. We're going to need the backing of powerful allies if we're to survive."

"What are you suggesting, milord?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I truly wished to know.

"I've sent Halduron to The Echo Isles and Rommath to Dalaran." he explained. "Relations between Hellscream and Vol'jin have been strained ever since Garrosh became Warchief. The Darkspear Trolls' proximity to Orgrimmar puts them in a dangerous situation. Despite being under constant watch by Hellscream's enforcers they have pledged their support to us. The fact that they have come to our aid in our battles with the Amani Trolls isn't something I can ignore, either."

"And Dalaran?" I asked. "With the Lich King gone and Kalecgos the new Aspect of Magic, the Silver Covenant has been growing in influence. There's even renewed talk of the Kirin Tor rejoining the Alliance."

"That's not the only talk there is." Lorthe'mar said in a lowered tone. He seemed hesitant to elaborate further before saying "Before I proceed, swear by the light of the Sun you will speak what I am about to say to no one. To do so could jeopardize our standing in the Horde. Understand?"

"I understand, your lordship." I replied as I became awash with a sense of dread. Surely he was not implying what I thought he was.

"When I sent Rommath to Dalaran, initially it was to help Aethas ensure the Sindorei would continue to be allowed access to the city." he began. "As you just mentioned, the two main reasons our allowance was granted is no longer a concern and the Kirin Tor are under immense pressure from Stormwind to rejoin the Alliance. In light of the Night Elves welcoming the Highborne and Arcane Magic back into Darnassus, we have been presented with an interesting opportunity."

"You don't mean...!" I exclaimed in shock as Lorthe'mar reached into his pocket and removed the battle standard of the Alliance.

"A messenger from Stormwind presented this to me shortly before I sent for you." he said. "We joined the Horde because our survival depended on it. Now I am in the position of having our people rejoin the Alliance because our survival may depend on it. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten how quickly they left us to rot after the Scourge destroyed our homeland or how we were demonized because of Kael'thas' actions in Outland. Even so, should The Undercity fall we'll have our own survival to consider. I need your support on this, Aslanoch. Only Rommath and Aethas know of my dealings with the Alliance. I need to know I can trust you."

"Without question." I replied, bowing low before him. "I swear in the name of our ancestors none shall know of what my eyes and ears have witnessed. If may I ask, milord. What of the battle in Tirisfal Glades?"

"I'll leave that decision to you, Aslanoch." he replied as he grinned. "Just don't throw away your life needlessly. That's an order."

"As you command." I said before taking my leave. It wasn't until after I left Sunfury Spire I allowed myself to smile. For the first time since the whole of Silvermoon City was restored our people would decide their own future. No longer would we be at the mercy of a greater force. I walked to the Flight Master outside the gates of the city and purchased a flight to Fairbreeze Town. In the years since the War in the North Fairbreeze had become a much busier place and was now a town and a quiet village no longer.

I was also the town magistrate. Under my leadership both the East Sanctum and Sunsail Anchorage were back under the control of its people. Thanks to the help of Druids from the Cenarion Circle, Fairbreeze Orchard bore fruit for the first time in nearly thirty years. With the aid of the Forsaken the last vestiges of the Scourge in the Ghostlands to the south were swept away. Work was being undertaken to fully restore the Thalassian Pass boarding the Eastern Plaguelands. In the event the Alliance decided to move against us, at least the overland route would be secure. After the Scourge taint was healed, a road was constructed that spanned from the Thalassian Pass through Silvermoon City to the Sunwell itself. It was called the Quel'Thalas Highway. Dragonhawks met pilgrims on northern coast that took them the rest of the way to the Isle of Quel'Danas.

"Welcome back, Magistrate." The local Innkeeper said to me. "Will you be staying long?"

"Unfortunately no." I replied. "I have just learned my firstborn son was slain in Warsong Gulch. I will be leaving for Tirisfal Glades to punish the person responsible for his death."

"I am sorry for your loss." she said. "May justice be swift." I continued through the town to my own house, which overlooked the newly constructed Quel'Thalas Highway. After the Wrath Gate incident my relationship with Evelyn quickly evaporated. Although I'd since married one of my own kind I was surprised when the boy I sired with her chose me over her. My new family had come to love him over the years and I could only imagine how devastating news of his death would be to them.

I found my wife Valencia working on a device at the work table outside the house. An Engineer by trade, she sometimes traveled to Gadgetstan, Orgrimmar, Dalaran and even New Tinkertown in search of new schematics and tools with which to build things. Seeing me, she stopped what she was doing and removed the goggles she wore from her face.

"Welcome home, my love." she greeted as I kissed her on the cheek. "The children and I have missed you. I trust all is well?"

"I just received sad news from Kalimdor." I replied. "Tar'Gosh is dead. He was killed by Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt in Warsong Gulch."

"It can't be...!" she exclaimed. "There was talk of him being promoted to Commander of the Blood Knight upon his return. Does his mother know?"

"Of that I've little doubt." I replied, shrugging. "I wouldn't be surprised if she celebrated news of his demise. She disowned him when he chose us over her, after all. Sissnei warned me this would happen when I found out Evelyn was pregnant."

"What are you going to do?" Valencia asked.

"I'm going to avenge my son." I replied as my eyes shifted to the highway below. "The Alliance is locked in battle with the Forsaken. The one who leads them is Fomortiis himself. Should The Undercity fall, we will lose our strongest and closest ally of the Horde."

"I understand why you must go, but don't forget there are people here who need you." Valencia said softly. "Just because you've only known conflict for much of your life does not mean it must define you. You've made such a good life for yourself here."

"And that is why I must go." I argued. "I'll not have _that man_ take away everything I worked so hard to build here! I refuse to allow it!"

"Father, you're back!" Valencia and I turned to see our three children running up the path to me: Verina, Gelda and Tibarn. All three threw their arms around me. Verina, who was born during The Cataclysm had grown into a fine young woman. She'd recently completed basic training with the Blood Knights in the hopes of following in her older brother's footsteps. Gelda, who was born four years later trained as a Cleric. Tibarn, meanwhile had taken after his mother and had displayed an affinity for archery.

"I'm glad to see all of you." I said to them. "I'm afraid I will have to leave you once more."

"But father, you've only just returned!" Gelda exclaimed.

"Could this be about Tar'Gosh?" Verina asked. "I'd heard from within the city he was involved in a battle against the Alliance's most decorated war hero. Is is true?"

"I'm afraid so." I replied, adding "And he was slain."

"Aslanoch!" Valencia exclaimed.

"I don't think it would be fair to ask Verina to lie to her younger siblings." I replied as I knelt next to Tibarn. "I know the man who killed Tar'Gosh very well. If he isn't stopped, he might turn the might of the Alliance on us. It's a possibility I cannot ignore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Verina, Gelda and Tibarn replied in turn.

"When will you be leaving?" Valencia asked.

"In a few minutes." I replied. "If all goes as planned, Quel'Thalas will not have to worry about The Alliance attacking its boarders. Verina, pack your things. I want you to join me in Tirisfal Glades." She looked uncertainly at her mother, who silently nodded for her to do as she was told. She returned a few moments later dressed in her trainee uniform, which consisted of light mail armor. In her hand was a claymore that required both hands to wield.

"Come back safely, both of you." Valencia said as she hugged her eldest daughter. She threw her arms around me and whispered into my ear "I hope you know what you're doing bringing one so young to a battlefield. If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible."

"I-I understand." I replied, knowing full well what she meant. Her lethal accuracy with the bow was the reason I married her, after all. I muttered an incantation that opened a portal to The Undercity.

"We will return!" Verina exclaimed as we entered the portal. I'd seen many things in my lifetime, but nothing could prepare me for what my eyes bore witness to above The Undercity.

"Impossible." I said.

"By the light of the Sun...!" Verina exclaimed as we beheld the four Necropolis that hovered above us in the sky. The battle standard of the Ebon Blade hung from them, which was both a relief and terrifying to behold. I'd heard rumors for years Sylvanas formed a pact with the Val'kyr after Arthas was slain but in comparison, this was a far more devastating reality.

Each Necropolis hovered over a major settlement in the heart of Forsaken Territory: The Bulwark to the east, Deathknell to the west, Brill to the north and The Undercity itself to the south. I spied Death Knights on Skeletal Gryphons flying around each necropolis. The eruption of necromantic energy coming form Deathknell—the birthplace of the second generation of Forsaken onward—told me the Ebon Blade was raising new Death Knights.

"The Undercity is lost." I whispered.

XxX

End Chapter 4.

Those who read _Night Blood Ties_ should remember Aslanoch. He made a few brief appearances in Lillina and Fomortiis but he's prettymuch the Horde's equivalent of Fomortiis. Things shift back to the war in Lordaeron next chapter. Without spoiling the next chapter, Aslanoch couldn't have come at a better time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle for Brill

XxX

Chapter 5: The Battle for Brill

XxX

In just a matter of days, we'd pushed the Forsaken all the way to Brill and the Ruins of Lordaeron. The deployment of the four Necropolis forced the Forsaken to abandon their holdings in Silverpine Forest, Arathi Highlands and the Alterac region. The Gilneas Liberation Front and the Dalaran Mages to the south wasted little time taking advantage of the sudden opportunity and pushed the battle lines northward to the gates of the former capital of the Alliance. Death Knights streamed from each Necropolis, quickly overwhelming Forsaken defenses at multiple points.

"This reminds me of when we sacked The Scarlet Enclave." Abyssion remarked as four battalions of Death Knights assaulted Brill. "One thing I'm unashamed to give Arthas credit for is he was an outstanding tactician. He always knew how best to completely destroy an opposing army. Overwhelm them with large numbers, raise their casualties against them and cut down everything that breathes."

"I know I've said this many times before but I'm glad we're on the same side." I replied as I beheld the carnage wrought by Death Knights of Acherus. "Witnessing the full might of the Ebon Blade is nothing short of terrifying. I can only imagine how it feels to experience your wrath firsthand." Damien rode up to us astride a Death Charger. The crimson fluid the caked his runeblade told me he directly participated in the battle below.

"Reporting in." he said to us. "All supply lines to and from The Undercity have been cut. Our air battalions dominate the skies. All Zeppelins that refuse to turn back have met a fiery end and dot the fields west and south of Brill. I anticipate Brill itself will fall in a day or two at most. They may be undead but they fight with the same zealotry as the Scarlet Onslaught."

"No surprise given they thought themselves superior to even their allies due to their undeath." Abyssion noted as he grinned. "I suppose this would also answer the question as to weather or not the Forsaken can feel fear, eh Aurabolt?"

I was about to answer when a ring of light enveloped all of the Death Knights attacking Brill's gates. In the next instant they were all encased in ice. The ice shattered, turning all of the attackers to dust. The shriek of a Dragonhawk averted our eyes to sky above the town. Clearly a Blood Elf Mage, the assailant summoned fire from above that scattered the Skeletal Gryphons. Once scattered, the mage methodically began to blast them out of the sky with arcane magic.

"Impossible!" said Damien. "They know it is folly to resist any further."

"He's not here to save Brill." I said as the name of one Blood Elf I knew with this level of power instantly came to mind. "He wants to settle the score here. Very well, then. Interested in joining me, Evelyn?"

"Yes." she replied as she mounted her Nightsaber. "It's time this was ended."

"I'll come with you." Arya said as she directed her War Horse in step alongside mine. Instead of getting an Elekk, Arya chose the same breed as Human Paladins for her mount.

"Very well." I said as I grinned and turned to Abyssion. "No point risking the whole army on this one if it ends up being a trap. If we're not back one hour, feel free to send in the vanguard."

"You're too kind but I'll pass the message along." he replied as he turned to Damien. "See that our allies to the south are informed."

"At once." Damien said as he turned and rode in the direction of Silverpine Forest. Arya, Evelyn and I rode full gallop to Brill. The perimeter outside the walls of the town was littered with bodies as well as the frozen casualties the newcomer created a short time ago. We dismounted at the main gate and left our mounts tied to a nearby tree.

"Be on your guard." I said as I drew my sword. "He may be one man but Aslanoch's arcane power is said to be a match for Jaina's."

"It would explain how he was able to slaughter nearly a hundred death knights in an instant." Evelyn said as we entered Brill. No sooner had we cleared the gates, a wall of ice blocked our exit. The sound of ice forming in other places told us we would be trapped inside the town.

"Die, Alliance filth!" a Forsaken trooper exclaimed as he and three others charged. Arya shouldered her Shield and then threw it. It struck not just the lead Trooper but his cohorts as well, drawing their attention. Using the chain fastened to her gauntlet, she returned the shield to her arm so she could defend herself—and us—once more.

"Avenger's Shield—very impressive." I remarked as I thought quickly. "Evelyn, stay behind Arya as she draws their attention."

"Sounds good." she replied. While she kept the Forsaken occupied I joined the attack, quickly dispatching them. Evelyn used her healing powers to keep us in the fight. Two more waves of Forsaken troopers came and fell before we heard the sound of the Dragonhawk from before.

We walked to the center of town as the Dragonhawk descended. It lowered itself enough for its passengers to dismount before taking to the air once more. The first I recognized immediately as Aslanoch. When we first met over 20 years ago, the then Rogue had been hired by a Horde guild to scout Stormwind's defenses for a planned raid. Thanks to my guild's efforts the raid was foiled. We later put faction differences aside to deal with The Burning Legion. This was how Aslanoch and Evelyn dated and produced a son, Tar'Gosh.

Ironically, Aslanoch's father was killed by Evelyn's mother when they were children. Evelyn, her brother Talen and her father Midas became prisoners of the Horde for three years in exchange for her mother's life. After the Sunwell was purified, Aslanoch shed his guise as a Rogue in favor of that of the Mage, his true calling. In the aftermath of the Wrath Gate incident we became enemies. Even so, we still respected each other.

Until today.

Having killed his son, I knew Aslanoch was looking to avenge his death. The other person with him was a blood elf and she appeared to be younger than Arya. Her armor identified her as a Paladin. She gripped the broadsword in her hands tightly as she looked warily from me to her father. An untested Blood Knight she was, no doubt.

"And so we meet again." Aslanoch said, more to Evelyn than me. "Did you even mourn Tar'Gosh when he was taken from this world?"

"I mourned him when he chose to abandon the one who raised him." she shot back. "You know the rules as well as I. As did he. He died a traitor's death and in doing so, hr was absolved of that sin."

"Now I know my biggest mistake was sparing your life all those years ago." Aslanoch said as his eyes narrowed. "While you were confined, I stole into your bedroom with every intent to put you out of your misery. Had I known then when I know now, I would ended your life when I had the chance."

"A chance you will never again have." I cut in, adding "As your companion will witness. Even if I die here, it will not change the fact The Undercity will fall."

"The Sindorei are not the groveling peons we were when we first joined the Horde." Aslanoch declared as he began to focus his power. "We will decide our own destiny!" He let lose a blast of arcane energy Arya barely managed to deflect with her shield. She directed the projectile into the air where it safely detonated.

"Very impressive, Arya." Evelyn admonished. "Just what I'd expect from the daughter of a Grand Marshall of the Alliance."

"_This_ is the girl I met at your wedding 20 years ago?" Aslanoch asked in surprise. "Talk about a twist of fate. This girl is my eldest daughter Verina. She may be untested but she is considered a prodigy by many senior members of the Blood Knights."

"As is Arya among the Vindicators." I added as I slowly lowered my sword. "What say you let our daughters settle this? Neither of them have any real combat experience. Call it a warmup for the main event if you will. And look at it this way: If Valencia wins, you can consider Tar'Gosh avenged."

XxX

"No." Verina replied, pointing her sword at Aurabolt. "I challenge you to a duel for my slain brother's honor." I was shocked by what she had just proposed. She stood no chance against a man with over 25 years of fighting experience. I knew for a fact age hadn't slowed him down if he was able to kill Tar'Gosh.

"I don't hold back against anyone who raises their weapon against me." Aurabolt said as he pointed his sword at her. "Not even family. I accept your challenge."

"This will certainly be quick." Evelyn remarked as she looked in my direction. "For old times' sake I'll deliver the Last Rites when this is over." As they entered a fighting stance, I could see Verina's hands were shaking. Given she'd just challenged one of the most powerful living Paladins on Azaroth to a duel, it stood to reason. Although I should have raised an objection I did not. She was a soldier and she had made this her fight alone. All I could think was what I was going to tell her mother when told her I watched Verina die.

"I'll give you a moment to pray." Aurabolt said as he prepared to strike. To my surprise, Verina charged instead. I closed my eyes and waited for the deathblow to fall. The sound arrows being released from bows caused me to snap my eyes open. Acting on instinct I unleashed a stream of fire into the air, stopping all of the projectiles. As the burning arrows fell harmlessly to the ground, Forsaken reinforcements breached the ice barrier.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear I would deal with him myself." I said as Dark Rangers took up positions along the perimeter of the town, bows at the ready.

"The fact that Fomortiis Aurabolt still breathes is a testament to how formidable an opponent he is for even you, Arch Mage." Sylvanas said as she made her appearance. "I'm sorry, old friend. I know how badly you wanted this opportunity. With the stakes so high, not a single mistake can be afforded." She left loose an arrow from her bow but it harmlessly bounced off a shield erected around Aurabolt. I looked and saw that it was Evelyn who shielded him.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get in line." she said. "Fomortiis and that Blood Knight over there are in the middle of a duel. If you want to wait until the duel's over to step in that's one thing but the only one with permission to kill him right now is that girl!"

"It is as she says." I added. "Verina is my daughter and thus I am duty-bound to ensure their duel is not interrupted."

"That's easy to fix." Sylvanas replied as she aimed and fired an arrow at me. The release was so quick I knew I wouldn't be able to shield myself in time.

"Father!" Verina exclaimed. Time seemed to slow as the arrow closed in on me. Knowing Sylvanas, the arrowhead was likely dipped in venom to ensure it would be fatal no matter what part of the body was struck.

"Arya!" Fomortiis suddenly exclaimed. To my astonishment the young Draenei stepped in front of me and raised her shield, deflecting the projectile back at the sender. Sylvanas ducked in time to miss getting hit with her own arrow. The shocked expression on Evelyn and Verina's faces told me they didn't see this coming, either.

"W-What...?" I stammered. "Why do you defend the life of one of your most dangerous enemies, Paladin?"

"You may be an enemy of my father's but I know you are an honorable man." she explained, her eyes on Sylvanas. "You've had plenty of opportunities to kill us yet you chose not to despite coming to this battlefield with vengeance in your heart. Even if my father told me not to, I would have shielded you anyway. There's also the fact you wouldn't get your chance to avenge your son's death if the Banshee Queen strikes you down."

"The way I see it, you've got thee options Aslanoch." Fomortiis said as he, Evelyn and Verina walked over to us. "The first is we can settle the score now and likely die today. The second is to flee with your daughter and fight another day. The third—which is something I haven't offered a member of the Horde in over 20 years—is to surrender to me. You have one minute to choose. I expect the Ebon Blade to be here in force by then."

XxX

"Aslanoch knows all too well there is only one fate for any who betrays the Horde." Sylvanas said as she restrung her bow. "And I know he would not flee with victory so close, either. You know him as well as I do, Grand Marshall. Make peace with the Light, for your life is mine." In the next moment, the arrow was loosed. I was about to cut it down when a fireball incinerated the arrow mid-flight.

"How dare you!" Sylvanas exclaimed.

"It's as the Priestess said earlier, Banshee Queen." Aslanoch said as he glared at her. "Get in line."

XxX

End Chapter 5.

Talk about having a bad day for Sylvanas, eh? I want to apologize for the large chunks spent on character back stories but given most of you probably never read my older Warcraft stories, some background information would be helpful to understand what's going on. The endgame in Tirisfal happens next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Fall of The Banshee Queen

XxX

Chapter 6: Fall of the Banshee Queen

XxX

Even I was shocked at what Aslanoch had just done. I had no reason to believe he'd have taken Verina and fled. Assuming he lived through this battle, he was a marked man. "As for you, don't get the wrong idea." Aslanoch said to me, glancing sideways. "If I let her kill you, my chance at avenging my son would be gone. I won't allow anyone to take what's rightfully mine." At that moment Abyssion arrived in force with the rest of the Ebon Blade.

"Very well. You will perish with the rest of those fools!" Sylvanas exclaimed "Take no prisoners!"

"Death Knights, forward!" Abyssion roared as he rode to my side. He paused momentarily when he noticed Aslanoch standing next to Aurabolt. "I don't know what's going on but for the time being, I've ordered my men not to attack you and the girl. Whatever unfinished business you have with Fomortiis can wait until after the battle is over."

"Very well." he replied, turning to Aurabolt. "Do I have your word that no harm will come to us until our business is settled?"

"As of right now, you're both under the protection of the Alliance." Aurabolt declared before looking at me and Arya. "Abyssion and I will deal with Sylvanas. You two are to defend Aslanoch and Verina with your lives. That's an order." Before I could protest, Aurabolt and Abyssion chased after the Banshee Queen. The awkwardness of the situation wasn't lost to the young Paladins.

"We have our orders, Evelyn." Arya said as she lowered her shield. I silently cursed my luck at being ordered to protect the man who forced me to watch my son die.

"This probably isn't the best time to say this but up close, you look really beautiful." Verina said to me, which surprised both me and Aslanoch. "For a Night Elf, anyway. I can see why Father fell for you 20 years ago."

"Verina!" Aslanoch exclaimed, both of us red in the face.

"I don't see how two people who claim to hate each other could react the way you both are." Arya noted as she looked at us thoughtfully. 

"Arya, not you too!" I shouted at her.

"You know it's against my family's beliefs to tell lies, Evelyn." she replied as she smiled, pointing to Verina. "That one...I think she's got her eyes on you."

XxX

I unleashed a flurry of sword strokes that cut through Sylvanas' personal guard like a sharpened knife through cheese. Although they outnumbered me and Abyssion by nearly thirty, the difference in skill was obvious. Sylvanas was unfazed as she continued to fire arrows at both of us. As long as she maintained her distance from us she stood a good chance of holding us off.

And she knew it.

"I grow tired of these games." Abyssion said as he summoned a horde of ghouls that quickly surrounded Sylvanas and pounced. She was so surprised with how quickly Abyssion sprung his trap she dropped her bow. Instantly realizing her blunder, she tried to retrieve it but I moved faster and snatched it from the ground. A critical that mistake left the Banshee Queen utterly defenseless.

"What say you now?" I asked as Abyssion and I held our blades to her throat. In perhaps a final act of defiance, she drew a dagger from her belt and thrust forward. Abyssion grabbed her wrist at the same moment I drove the pommel of my sword into his skull, knocking her backwards. We knew the blow would not kill her but the sight of the Banshee Queen being quickly overpowered had its intended effect on her forces.

"Sylvanas has fallen!" One of the Forsaken Troopers exclaimed. "Fall back to The Undercity!"

"Death Knights, forward!" Abyssion roared. Never before had I witnessed the tide of battle so quickly change. As the Forsaken withdrew from Brill, the Ebon Blade cut them down without mercy. Unlike the Forsaken, who used their living allies as shields to flee the Ebon Blade methodically bypassed the meat shields for their undead counterparts.

We pushed all the way to the castle's courtyard before we were stopped by the Forsaken Defenses. With the courtyard taken, the Forsaken were cut off from reinforcements from Silvermoon City. The Gilneas Liberation Front and the Dalaran Mages of Hillsbrad stormed the other entrance into The Undercity, cutting off their only retreat from within the city.

The Alliance battle standard was raised in Brill a few days later. A thorough search of the town produced evidence the Forsaken were developing a plague delivery system that could be used on a city the size of Stormwind or Darnassus. Considering Warchief Hellscream forbade Sylvanas from using the New Plague and evidence of its use could be found in Northern Gilneas, I could not rest until I knew for sure the New Plague threat was shut down for good.

"Where is Aslanoch?" I asked Arya as I entered Brill's Inn.

"He's being interrogated by the Highlords upstairs." she replied. I nodded before going to the second floor of the building. The smashed vials and broken furniture told me the Ebon Blade had been thorough in destroying all traces of the toxins and experimental plague strains the Forsaken had developed over the years. To minimize the possibility of him being killed, Aslanoch and Verina were put in a room with no windows with a Death Knight standing guard outside. None were allowed to see him without permission from me or Abyssion.

"...So at the very least I won't have to worry about my men being turned into slime." Abyssion remarked as I entered. He nodded slightly, acknowledging my presence. "You mentioned the distrust between Warchief Hellscream and Sylvanas. The lack of heavy reinforcements from Orgrimmar would lend credence to the idea the Forsaken are expendable to him. Given we took Sylvanas' Bow she doesn't even have the means to defend herself."

"Have you received word from Silvermoon yet?" I asked Abyssion.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." he replied. "It doesn't take that long by air, more so given the Argent Crusade controls the skies over the Plaguelands."

"Highlord, an envoy from Silvermoon City has arrived." Damien said as he entered the room.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes." I remarked as I motioned for Aslanoch and Verina to follow.

It wasn't until we emerged from the Inn that we saw who had come to meet us. The Silvermoon Royal Guard had come in force. Leading them was none other than Lorthe'mar Theron, leader of the Blood Elves. Despite themselves, the Blood Elf Death Knights present bowed reverently before him.

"When I learned the details of the battle, I had to come see for myself." he said as he dismounted his Hawkstrider and walked over to us.

"Has word reached you from Orgrimmar?" Abyssion asked him. Lorthe'mar smiled grimly as he reached into his pocket and removed a letter, unceremoniously handing it to the Highlord of the Ebon Blade. Abyssion looked it over briefly before passing it to me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't wait to see her face when we show her this." I said as Abyssion returned the letter to Lorthe'mar. "I hold her fate and that of her people in the palm of my hand."

"Which bring us to why I am here." Lorthe'mar remarked. "I've come to discuss the terms of the release of Aslanoch and Verina. My understanding is they did not participate in the fighting on behalf of the Horde. Based on that, I would like to see them safely returned to Quel'Thalas."

"Done." I replied. Motioning for them to go to him. "Given the circumstances, I would like to request you remain as an observer representing the Horde. I want you to be an eyewitness to end of the Banshee Queen."

"Very well." he said. "I assume the final assault will commence shortly?"

"In a word, yes." Abyssion replied as he started toward the castle. "Come, Grand Marshall. We end this now." With Sylvanas' Bow securely tied to my back, I followed him down the road and into the ruins of the castle. Here we met Damien, Runeblade at the ready. We pushed through the defenders and cut our way to the elevators leading into the heart of the Forsaken capital.

Here we found Forsaken guards locked in combat with the Death Knights, Worgen and Mages who entered the city via the sewers. It was obvious that for the Forsaken it was no longer a matter of simply holding out. Now they were battling for their own immortality. The bodies of the undead slain in battle were taken to one of the necropolis that hovered above Tirisfal Glades. There, they were burned to ashes so that they could never rise again.

"At last." I said as we came to the hall leading to Sylvanas' throne room. "It means little 20 years later but the ghosts of the evil that enveloped this place will be exorcised. Do you hear me, Sylvanas?! It ends..._**NOW**_!" The instant I gripped the Soul Shard that hung from my neck, the Fel Energy in my body was released. I immediately harnessed the power to transform into my demonic form. While in this form, I was virtually unstoppable.

I tore through Sylvanas' personal guard very quickly. I would not be denied this victory. By the time I entered the large throne room, the remains of nearly two dozen Forsaken were nothing but bits and pieces of flesh and bone. Knowing the last thing they felt was pure terror as I ripped them to shreds, I couldn't wait to see that expression on the Banshee Queen herself.

As soon as I entered the room I slew the last of her protectors and then reverted out of my demonic form, walking over to Sylvanas. "I believe this is yours." I said as I dropped the smoldering remains of her bow in front of her.

XxX

"Odd. It was definitely intact when we entered the castle." Aurabolt remarked, making no effort to hide his amusement. Just the sight of her prized possession a charred mess caused her to shriek despite herself. I could sense the stillness that overcame the whole of the Undercity. Without even raising his sword, Fomortiis has broken the Banshee Queen.

"...Speak your terms." she said after a long silence, her eyes on the broken bow. I glanced behind me and saw Lorthe'mar Theron, Aslanoch and Verina enter the room.

"Effective immediately, Lordaeron belongs to the Alliance." Aurabolt began. "Gilneas will have Silverpine Forest while Dalaran will have the Alterac/Hillsbrad Region. All remaining Forsaken will be escorted by The Knights of the Ebon Blade to Deathholme in Quel'Thalas where you will be placed under the protection of the Kingdom of Silvermoon. I trust this is alright with you, Regent-Lord?"

"Yes." he replied. Sylvanas looked up in surprise to see her former subordinate had come. He strode past us and knelt before her. "You will live, Sylvanas. In disgrace maybe but you _will_ live. Those of your people who remain need your guiding hand to go on."

"Ah, that reminds me," I cut in. "The Forsaken are forbidden from researching or engineering the New Plague or any other weapons of mass destruction. Considering your close proximity to Acherus and Light's Hope Chapel, I doubt you would be foolish enough attract any unwanted attention. Are we understood?" She said nothing but silently nodded her head.

"Very well." Aurabolt said, turning to Verina. "You may give it to her now." The Blood Knight removed the package tied to her back and handed it to the Banshee Queen. Even I was surprised when I saw that it was Sylvanas' intact bow. "Consider that your payment."

XxX

As the battle standard of the Alliance was raised above the ruins of Lordaeron I knew that at last, the evil wrought by Arthas had been completely erased. Pity Arthas had been buried at sea in a private ceremony in Northrend. Even so, Stormwind City was the capital of the Alliance now. In time, Lordaeron would be restored to its former glory but I doubted Varian would be willing to move north to the Alliance's historical capital.

"...I wonder if he'll be promoted for this?" Arya said as she and Evelyn walked over to me. "People have been wanting to see Lordaeron returned to the Alliance for almost thirty years, after all."

"It's certainly possible." Evelyn replied, adding "And he did it without killing Sylvanas. That in itself is commendable. What's next on the agenda, Fomortiis?"

"I'd say we've earned ourselves some time off." I said as I turned to Arya. "You did good. I was impressed with how you stood your ground against Sylvanas like that. Your mother will be proud when we see her."

"So you're returning to Shattrath City, then?" Evelyn asked me.

"Actually, we're going to Ironforge." I replied. "She's been studying artifacts found in Uldum, Ulduar and Uldaman in recent years. The Explorer's League believes there might be more to the fabled land of Pandaria based on what they've learned so far. After all, we didn't know about Tol Barad until after the Cataclysm happened."

"True." said Arya. "I can only imagine what would happen if someone were to find a new land out there. The Alliance and the Horde would fight tooth and nail for every grain of sand."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I countered. "I doubt the locals would just let us have our way on their homeland. If someone came to my home looking for a fight, I'd give them all they can handle plus interest."

"By the way, whatever happened to Aslanoch?" Evelyn asked as she shifted nervously. It was then that I remembered they were alone during the last battle above the Undercity.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're worried about him." Arya said as she grinned.

"I DON'T care about him!" she exclaimed. "It's just...didn't he come all this way to take revenge on Fomortiis for killing Tar'Gosh? I find it odd he would leave without saying a word."

"Lorthe'mar asked him to return to Quel'Thalas to help with the Forsaken resettlement." I explained thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again sooner or later. The question is will he be my enemy...or my ally?"

"So you were thinking about it, too." Arya remarked as the words of that day replayed in my mind:

"_The Sindorei are not the groveling peons we were when we first joined the Horde. We will decide our own destiny!"_

"What are you two talking about?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't think you can handle the answer to that question." I replied, adding "At least, not right now. I think I'll let the royal family sort out the details. Let's go, Arya."

XxX

End Chapter 6.

Admit it, you thought Sylvanas would get killed off. You need to keep in mind his best friend's the leader of the Ebon Blade so...yeah. The next chapter kicks it to Stormwind City!


	7. Chapter 7: Hellscream's Reach

XxX

Chapter 7: Hellscream's Reach

XxX

After disembarking the ship from Darnassus in Stormwind Harbor, the first thing we noticed were the number of soldiers and armaments amassed on the piers. There were always troops and supplies going in and out of the harbor but this was different. It was as if they were preparing for a siege.

"What's going on?" I asked the dock master.

"The Horde have taken control of Tol Barad to the north." he explained. "It's been contested ever since it was discovered 15 years ago off the southern coast of the Wetlands but now the Horde have routed the Alliance soldiers who were fighting to hold the landmass. Now that they have Tol Barad, they've begun building a naval fleet to attack Stormwind City directly."

"That's terrible!" My longtime friend Gradey Sparkwrench exclaimed. "There are so many people living here. If the war comes to the streets of Stormwind, innocent people will be killed!"

"There's little worry of that, miss." the dock master replied as he smiled. "Prince Anduin is personally overseeing the evacuation of all civilians. You folks picked one heck of a time to come here. That ship you came on is the last non-military vessel allowed in or out of the harbor. If you want to get back to Kalimdor or go to Northrend, you might want to either purchase a flight to Menethil Harbor or ask a Mage."

"That's quite alright." I replied as I summoned my Dreadsteed. "We're going to the keep. The Queen is expecting our arrival." Gradey activated her Mechanostrider, the preferred mount for Gnomes. Marcus elected to ride with me on my Dreadsteed. As we traveled through the city the majority of the people we saw were armed for combat. Given this was the heart of the Alliance, it stood to reason so many would rush to its defense. I had little doubt that if he wasn't fighting the Forsaken in the north, Fomortiis would be mounting a counteroffensive against the Horde right now.

When we reached Stormwind Keep there were people running about the place. Soldiers were erecting barricades in anticipation of the siege to come. I could see no sign of the royal family anywhere. Two guards suddenly ran up to us. "Unless your business is urgent the King and Queen are not seeing anyone today." one of them said.

"Huh...you don't say." a new voice said when I was about to tell the guard who I was. I looked in the direction the voice came from and was shocked when I saw who it was. "I'd say news of the war in Lordaeron counts as urgent business."

"Eve Frost?" I said to her. When she saw me she was just as surprised.

"I thought you were in Lordaeron!" we both said in unison before laughing.

"You two know each other?" The other guard asked.

"She and my old master are old friends." I explained, adding "And we're members of the same guild network."

"A guild network I happen to be the head of." Eve pointed out. "Speaking of which, I just got word from Lordaeron. Aurabolt asked me to deliver it to King Varian in his place."

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"I'd rather not speak of it here but for the record, both he and your father are fine." she replied before turning to the guards. "By the way, this woman is a close friend of the Queen. I'd like her and her companions to join me while I deliver my report."

"Actually, the Queen is expecting us." Gradey told Eve. "Farseer Lillina sent word ahead that we would be arriving by ship. Considering what we saw on the way in, I don't think it would be wise to mistreat the daughter of the Highlord of the Ebon Blade."

"What's going on out...Lillina?" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see a young woman had emerged from the castle. She was dressed in an elegant dress adorned with gems, holding a staff of a Cleric in her hand. " I was just on my way to the harbor to meet you. Did you just arrive?"

"Yes we did, Lady Helene." I said as Marcus helped me get down from my Dreadsteed. "Guild Master Eve Frost has word from Lordaeron for the King of Stormwind. Can we see him?"

"The King just finished a war council and is in the courtyard with the Queen." she replied, dismissing the guards. "I'll take you to them." We followed Helene up the stairs of the courtyard and into the keep itself. People were hurrying about, likely preparing for the siege to come. I could only imagine how stressful it must be to coordinate the city's defense and evacuation at the same time on such short notice. I doubted the king would have been able to coordinate both on his own.

Upon reaching the courtyard, we found the king and queen of the Alliance overlooking the harbor where soldiers were hastily preparing for the Horde's arrival. In the twenty years since open war began, it was obvious time had aged them. Streaks of white and gray lined the king's hairline. His face still held much of the strength and vigor of a warrior though the wrinkles that lined his brow and cheekbones betrayed his great age. Even with her elven blood, the queen did not fare much better. The difference between them was it seemed the queen had accepted her aging body, for she still had the grace and poise she had when we first met 21 years ago.

Helene cleared he throat, alerting them to her presence. They turned simultaneously to see she was not their only visitor. "Farseer Lillina, Guild Master Eve Frost, Gradey Sparkwrench and Marcus Astranaar your majesties." Helene introduced, each of us bowing or nodding in turn.

"Glad you could make it, Lillina." Queen Rhenn as we approached. "We saw your arrival earlier from here. I'm sorry you've had to see the city like this."

"It's quite alright." I replied, smiling warmly. "The last time Stormwind City was under attack, I found out I was going to be a Shaman. There is always something to be gained in times of turmoil."

"Speaking of gains, I have a message from Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt." Eve interjected, a smile crossing her face. "The Kingdom of Lordaeron once again belongs to the Alliance." I blinked in surprise at her words. I'd been there shortly before the battle lines moved into Tirisfal Glades but that was barely a month ago. Even with the help of the Ebon Blade, there's no way the Grand Marshall could have conquered Sylvanas so quickly with the threat of her using the New Plague against them.

"I don't believe it." Varian said, breaking the silence. "The Forsaken were prepared to fight to the last man if it meant holding onto The Undercity. How did he do it?"

"I think I might be able to help with that one, sire." I said. "I was in Lordaeron just before the battle began. I was asked by the Argent Crusade to investigate suspicious activity. It turns out Sylvanas brought Val'kyr back from Northrend. When my father found out, he directed the full might of the Knights of the Ebon Blade against the Forsaken."

"According to the last message from the region, the Gilneas Liberation Front drove the Forsaken north." Varian noted. "Given what you just told me, it fits the timeline. Where is Aurabolt now?"

"Resting with his family in Ironforge." Eve said. "He also wanted me to let you know that he is monitoring the situation on Tol Barad and will be ready to move if called upon."

"No, I'll leave him be." Varian replied. "Once again, he's gone above and beyond on behalf of the Alliance. Helene, send a messenger to Ironforge. As of today, Fomortiis Aurabolt will hold the rank of Regent Lord. Only the House of Wrynn holds more power than him."

"Right away, highness." Helene said before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"If you're not going to call on Master Fomortiis or the Highlords, you must have a contingency plan in place." Gradey noted. "Not that it would surprise me in the least."

"What you saw out there is our plan." Queen Rhenn replied. "We've evacuated all civilians to Lakeshire, Darkshire, Darnassus and The Exodar. Those who remain are prepared to give their lives in the defense of the city."

"Will you be staying as well?" Marcus asked the king and queen.

"I am the King of Stormwind." King Wrynn replied. "I will not be remembered as the king who abandoned the heart of the Alliance. I will stay and fight."

"I will be leaving with Anduin by ship for Theramore." Queen Rhenn replied. "We have three ships ready at the harbor. Two of them will act as decoys and will draw the Horde's attention."

"Sounds risky." Eve noted. "What if the Horde attacks all three ships?"

"That's the thing: Anduin and Rhenn will be leaving from Menethil Harbor." Varian said as he grinned proudly. "The Horde will never think any member of the royal family will try to reach Kalimdor from there."

"Very cleaver," I noted. "Wait a second. Didn't you say two of the ships will be decoys? Who's going to be on the third?" The King and Queen looked at each other, each of them shifting uncomfortably.

"Helene has agreed to travel on the third ship." The Queen finally said. "Helene and Garrosh have a history. They won't attack knowing she's on it."

"That's still pretty risky." Marcus pointed out. "What if they're attacked by pirates? I doubt the Horde will help her."

"We feel the same way but it's a risk Helene's agreed to take." Varian replied. "If all goes well, she will reach Theramore in two weeks' time."

"No." Marcus said before turning to me. "Mother and I will go in her place."

"What?!" Eve, Rhenn and Gradey exclaimed in unison.

"It's nearly her time, Marcus." Gradey pointed out. "What if the baby decides to come when you're attacked?"

"Lillina may have demons on her side but if she goes into labor she'll be defenseless." Eve added.

"I will not allow it." Queen Rhenn replied. "I wouldn't be able to face your parents if something happened to you."

"I haven't even said anything yet." I pointed out, causing all conversation to stop. "As a member of the Earthen Ring I have...certain obligations. One of them is to maintain neutrality between the Alliance and the Horde. Even so, this is a matter that effects all life on Azaroth. We will need the full strength of the Alliance and the Horde to defeat Deathwing and his minions. I'll do it. Your Majesties, please allow me to go in Helene's place."

"Lillina!" Gradey exclaimed in shock.

"Think of the baby, Lillina!" Rhenn exclaimed.

"Given the circumstances, I'm inclined to say no to your request." said Varian. "It's true Rhenn has done things many thought impossible when she was pregnant but to lose you would be a great loss not just to the Alliance but Azaroth as well. What's the real reason you want to go?"

"Because we're out of time." I pointed out. "If you had to choose between me and my baby or Queen Rhenn, whose life would you want to protect more?"

"That's a little unfair to ask." Varian shot back. "Rhenn is the Queen of Stormwind and you're a Shaman of the Earthen Ring."

"Not to mention the daughter of the Highlord of the Ebon Blade." Eve added.

"Just answer the question." Rhenn replied, adding "Though I fear we already know the answer." There was a long pause as the king looked from me to Rhenn and then back to me, his eyes squarely on my belly.

"You." he finally said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not after the way Tifin died."

"That's the King of Stormwind I know and love." Rhenn replied, smiling proudly. "Lillina, are you so determined to go?"

"Yes." I declared as I prostrated myself before her. It was uncomfortable getting on my hands and knees but I wanted to show them how dedicated I was. The baby suddenly kicked hard, forcing the air from my lungs. I gasped in surprise and rubbed my belly to calm the child.

"Mother...!" Marcus exclaimed as he knelt next to me.

"I'm alright, Marcus." I whispered, adding. "It's not yet time."

"Please rise, Lillina!" Varian exclaimed, the emotion in his voice apparent.

"I swear to you that me and both of my children will return to you safely." I said to the King and Queen of Stormwind. "I can only hope that my efforts will buy Stormwind even a little time."

"It won't mean a thing if you don't return at all." Rhenn said as she threw her arms around me. "I already regret our decision. Show me my feelings were misplaced."

"That's a promise." I replied as we parted. "By the way, Eve. What's Nautica up to these days?"

"My daughter?" she asked in surprise. "She's helping with defense preparations in the harbor. You might have passed her on the way in."

"I'll give her my regards, then."I replied as I smiled. "Come, Marcus."

XxX

End Chapter 7.

Two things I want to point out, one of which I know one person is aware of. I changed the name of the Guild Master Lillina meets because the original person was a friend I met in-game. After being friends for four years, they decided to break off our friendship so...yeah.

The other thing I wanted to point out is I extended the last bit of this chapter. It didn't make sense before so I added a few lines to add clarity as well as introduce someone who will make their appearance in the next chapter of this story.

Get ready!


	8. Chapter 8: Lillina's Diversion

XxX

Chapter 8: Lillina's Diversion

XxX

When we returned to the harbor, the ship was ready. "A messenger sent word from the castle." The ship's captain said to me. "You're Farseer Lillina I take it?"

"I am." I replied as he sized me up. "While I'm grateful Lady Helene will not be participating after all, I admit I do have reservations about allowing someone as well known as you taking part in this diversion."

"I already had that talk with the the king and queen." I said to the grizzled captain, adding "They share your concern. I'd like to be at sea as soon as possible. How soon can we depart?"

"Preparations are complete, milady." the captain replied. "Just say the word and we'll be on our way to open waters."

"What do I tell your father when I see him?" Gradey asked me as she stood on the dock.

"Tell him I will come back." I replied, adding "And tell him I'm sorry. He and mother rushed me out of one war zone and now I'm walking into another. It's the way the world is these days."

"No kidding." Gradey said as she shook her head sadly. She turned at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching us.

"There you are!" The newcomer exclaimed. "I saw you come ashore but didn't have the chance to greet you earlier. Now I've heard you leaving again for a dangerous mission. How can I help?"

"It's nice to see you too, Nautica." I said to her in greeting. "It would be an honor if you joined me on this mission as one of my escorts. Interested?"

"I left my equipment nearby just in case." she replied as she hugged me a little too tightly. "I'll be back in just a moment!" After she ran off I felt the baby kick from the sudden constriction. Nautica never learned to control that strength of hers, it seems.

Like me, Nautica was born to a Darnassian Mother and a Human Father. Also like me, she had the physical makeup of a human but the years of her mother's people. The difference between us was while I was well versed in Shamanism, Nautica followed in her father's footsteps and became a Paladin.

"After you've delivered my message, wait for me in Theramore." I told Gradey. "If all goes as planned, we'll arrive there in a week's time. Jaina has made arrangements for me to give birth there. I want you to be the first person to meet me at the harbor."

"You can count on it." Gradey replied as she reached up and patted my belly. "I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew, either!"

"We can talk me in Theramore." I said as Nautica returned. "Be off with you, now."

"See you in a few days, then!" Gradey exclaimed before she teleported.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked the young Paladin. "Did you tell your commanding officer?"

"Yes and Yes." she replied proudly. "Let's do this." With, I turned to the ship's captain.

"You heard the lady.." I said. "Let's be on our way."

Two days after we left Stormwind, the Horde Navy took the bait and followed us away from Stormwind. It helped we traveled with a particularly large naval escort to better convince the Horde a member of the royal family was aboard.

"It looks like they took the bait." Nautica said as the Horde drew closer.

"Booty Bay's just ahead." the captain noted. "Once we turn past that cliff, the Horde will have no choice but to-" He stopped mid-sentence when three Horde warships emerged from the bend. It was an ambush!

"It would seem they anticipated our move." said Marcus as he turned to me. "Any ideas?" With the Horde blocking the way to Booty Bay and the way back to Stormwind, there was only one direction we could go in.

"Signal the other ships to make for open sea!" I exclaimed. "We make for Gadgetstan!" I was loathe to make for another neutral port but given the Horde didn't have a foothold along the coast of Tanaris, it was our best bet.

"Why not Theramore?" Nautica asked. "Theramore has a non-aggression treaty with the Horde. They won't attack-"

"That's exactly why we're not going there." I cut in. "The Horde will see it as an excuse to attack Theramore and you can be certain Jaina won't be happy."

"Changing course!" The ship's captain exclaimed. Our ship turned just as the three ships ahead of us loosened their cannons. The cannonballs whizzed past me, Marcus and Nautica, one of them taking a sailor overboard.

"Spirits of the Earth, show them your rage!" I said as I communed with the cliff where the ships that fired at us were positions. Rocks and boulders came lose from it and rained upon all three ships, sinking one and crippling the other two.

"You're a Shaman?" The captain asked me in surprise. "Think you can help speed up our escape?"

"I will ask the Spirits of the Air to aid us." I replied as I stretched my hands above my head. "Spirits of the Air, hear me! Honor me and my allies with the splendor of your song!" A moment later, the sea breeze became a gale wind that filled the ship's sails, giving us a boost of speed.

"This is amazing!" Nautica exclaimed as the Horde fleet began to fall behind us. "I had no idea Shamen were capable of this!"

"We can do all kinds of things." I replied as I looked on the horizon. Gadgetstan was five days' voyage away from our current position. Fortunately, it would seem the Horde was going to keep their distance for the time being.

"Knowing a powerful Shaman is on board, they'll have keep their distance for a while." Marcus noted.

"Either that or wait for reinforcements." The captain suggested. At that moment I felt a tightness in my belly that forced me to my knees. I knew it could only mean one thing. I used my powers to focus on the source.

"_I want to be born now."_ The thoughts of the child within me said.

"_Not yet, my child."_ I replied. _"It's not safe."_

"_Then when?"_ the child asked.

"_Please wait one more day."_ I replied, knowing I probably wouldn't have even that long. _"One more day, my child."_ Almost instantly the tightness melted away.

"_One day more..."_

"Lillina?" When I opened my eyes Nautica and Marcus were staring back at me, the concern in their eyes obvious.

"I think I might have pushed myself a little too hard." I said as Marcus helped me to my feet. "Your sibling just wanted me to know that."

"Do you want to rest?" Nautica asked me.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." I replied before turning to Marcus. "Nautica will take me back to my room. I think it might be a good idea to look for an island along the way. I don't think the baby will wait until we get to Kalimdor."

"I'll speak to the captain but can't make any guarantees." he said, the concern on his face obvious. I then turned and headed for my room below the deck. I'd just opened the door when I felt my knees beginning to buckle. Fortunately, Nautica was there to help me get to bed.

"It's a good thing I came with you." she said as she examined me. She put one hand on my chest and the other hand on my belly. Almost at once I knew what she was checking.

"Both your and your baby's heartbeats are racing." she said in shock. "I don't need to tell you how bad the stress can be for the two of you. How long have you been like this?"

"The last two weeks." I replied quietly. "I wasn't this stressed with the first two."

"No kidding." she said in surprise. "Try to get some rest. If anything happens, I'll come for you."

XxX

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of cannon fire. Quickly dressing, I emerged from my room to find Nautica and Marcus waiting in the hallway. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"The Horde has caught up and they're attacking." Nautica explained. "It's pretty bad. Two ships have sunk and another one's sinking. Eyewitness reports indicate they're shooting survivors in the water who try to escape from them."

"It looks like they know they've been fooled." Marcus said as a chill went down my spine. "Mother, we need to look to your safety. If you tell them you're from the Earthen Ring, they should give you safe passage to Orgrimmar.

"No." I replied. "When I volunteered for this mission, I did it as a member of the Alliance. I'll speak to the captain. Let's go." I'd taken no more than a few steps when the tightness returned.

"_I want to be born now."_ my child whispered into my mind. "_You promised."_

"_We're in a war zone, love!"_ I replied. "Please, give me a little more time!"

"_No!"_ the voice roared. _"I want to be born NOW!"_

"Mother!" Marcus exclaimed, snapping me back to reality. Both he and Nautica pressed a hand against my belly.

"The child will wait no longer." I told them, confirming what they were thinking. "We need to make landfall at once." When we reached the deck, several Horde vessels were along side our ship. The Horde sailors were amassing along the railings preparing to board.

"Light have mercy." Nautica said as the captain ran over to us.

"They caught up to us just as we found land." he said, pointing to the coast in the distance. "Do you want to negotiate the terms of surrender?"

"Look around you, captain." I said as I walked to the middle of the deck. "Those Orcs hardly look like they're in the mood to negotiate."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What I must to protect my child." I replied as I grimaced in pain. "She wants to be born now." A stillness overcame the skies above as the elements tensed up in anticipation. Harnessing the power of lightning, a bolt of energy slammed into the ship on the starboard side, shattering it into pieces. I looked to the other ship as I felt the primal energies surging through me and my unborn child.

"Fire!" Someone on one of the Horde vessels roared. In the same moment, the sea churned violently and both ships pitched in the water. I summoned a column of fire from above that bore a hole through all of the ship's decks, sending the ship and its crew to the bottom of the sea. Seeing this, the other nearby ships opened fire. I ducked to avoid getting hit with a cannonball. The captain wasn't as lucky and was decapitated.

"Spirits of Air and Water, unleash your fury on those who would harm this innocent life!" I said, referring to my soon to be born child. The skies darkened at my command and the waves became more turbulent. Gale force winds appeared from no where, tossing all of the ships around as if they were a child's playthings.

Ours included.

"Mother!" Marcus exclaimed as he and Nautica ran to me and tried to pulled me below deck. We were almost there when the ship was torn to shreds, hurtling all three of into the fury of the storm I had unleashed. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Marcus and Nautica screaming my name as I slipped below the waves.

XxX

"Abyssion!" Paima exclaimed as she shifted from her Storm Crow form in front of me. "I have news from Stormwind! It's Lillina!"

"Her Gnome friend Gradey told me about it a short time ago." I replied, nodding slightly. "Is there an update?"

"I have just learned the ship she was on went down somewhere southwest of Stranglethorn Vale." She explained, adding "The recovery team has only pulled corpses from the wreckage."

"You don't think...?" I trailed before slipping into the Halls of the Dead. As a Death Knight, it was well within my power to freely move between the land of the dead and the world of the living. When I arrived I could not find the Guardian of the Dead himself, Bwonsamdi. Unlike the Lich King Arthas, who fancied himself a God, the Loa worshiped by the Darkspear Trolls was an otherworldly being of incredible power. Its said Vol'Jin invoked his power during the Darkspear Tribe's campaign to reclaim the Echo Isles.

"I see 'der is much turmoil in de world of de living." I heard Bwonsamdi say. A moment later, he appeared before my eyes. "De war between de Alliance and de Horde has seen a steady amount of fresh souls sent to MY realm, Abyssion. To what do I owe the honor of your visit to MY realm?"

I didn't miss the emphasis he placed on where I was standing. To one such as him, the living dead were cheaters who should have been sent to him the moment they first died. When I first assumed leadership of the Ebon Blade, I struck a deal with Bwonsamdi that would work for both of us. One of the terms granted us Death Knights peerage as Bwonsamdi's emissaries on Azaroth. Another of the terms of our arrangement forbade any Death Knight from crossing into his domain without a reason. I was one of the few non-Troll Death Knights who could actually cross over so it worked for both of us.

"Lord Bwonsamdi, I came to find out if a certain mortal has come to your domain." I replied. "My daughter Lillina was on a ship that went down just now. I have come for her."

"Oh, I know her." Bwonsamdi replied as he grinned. "Ya girl unleashed de fury of de elements on de Horde fleet chasing her. Kill 'dem all, she did."

"Was she among the dead who came to you?" I asked.

"No, mon." He replied, much to my relief, adding "Was no her time. She's still among de living, Abyssion. If she died at sea, I would have sent her back as thanks for the souls she sent to my domain!"

"You honor me with your words, Great One." I said before I turned to leave. "I'll give her mother the good news. When I go back, I'm bringing death to the Twilight Hammer. You can expect more souls coming your way very soon. I trust this is acceptable?"

"Aye, brother." he replied. "Happy hunting, Death Knight." When I returned to Acherus, Paima looked at me expectantly.

"She's alive." I said. "I don't know where but she is alive out there."

"By the Light of the Moon...!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. "Even if we don't know where she is, we should do what we can to make a difference."

"I agree." I replied as I glanced in the direction of where Shadowmourne rested next to my desk. "It's time the Ebon Blade made its move. Dexterose! Damien!" A few moments later, my most trusted Death Knights entered the room.

"You called for us, Highlord?" Damien asked as the two saluted.

"Send word to every Death Knight not fighting for the Alliance or the Horde." I told them. "The Twilight Hammer considers themselves the new world order? They will learn their place just as the Forsaken did. The judgement is Death. Dexterose, you will be joining me. Damien, I want you to work with Thassarian and Kolitra to deal with the Twilight Hammer in Hyjal. Consider anyone who speaks favorably of the Old Gods an enemy."

"Understood, sir." the two replied in unison before they left to make the necessary preparations.

"Paima, send word to Jamiy and let him know him know the Ebon Blade is on the move." I said, adding "Ask him if he'd like to get in on some fun." At this, we both laughed.

"I'll see that he gets the message." she replied as she shifted form and flew to Light's Hope Chapel.

XxX

End Chapter 8.

Originally, this was going to be the final chapter but I changed my mind. What became of Lillina, Marcus and Nautica will be revealed next!

I decided to incorporate the Loa here since they will have a role to play in some of the story lines to come in the next three books. This won't be the last time you see Abyssion and having a chat with Bwonsamdi. Try to remember that when the Worldbreaker Saga reaches its conclusion.

Also, I set things up nicely to incorporate the Twilight Hammer. They weren't set to appear much in the original narrative so I figure I should remedy that. Oh, the fun to be had in the next story!


	9. Chapter 9: Strangers in a Strange Land

XxX

Chapter 9: Strangers in a Strange Land

XxX

When I came to, I was on a beach lying on a piece of the ship's debris. I turned on my side, coughing up the seawater I swallowed into the sand. "Thank Elune you survived!" Marcus exclaimed as he gently hugged me."I was just preparing to cut the baby out of you." My hand went to my belly to see if it was still alive. When I felt the baby move, I sighed in relief.

"Where's Nautica?" I asked, noticing who was missing. "And where are we?"

"She made it, too." he replied, adding "I don't think we''re on Kalimdor. The shoreline doesn't match any of its eastern or western beaches. I sent her into the forest to find someone who might know." I touched the sand with my hand and reached out to the spirits of Earth.

"_Who are you, Shaman?"_ One of them asked.

"_Where do you come from?"_ Another chimed in.

"_How did you come to Pandaria?"_ Asked a third. Hearing this, I gasped in surprise.

"Pandaria?" I wondered aloud. "We've washed up on the mythical land of Pandaria?!"

"What's that?" Marcus asked. "Pandaria?"

"I just asked the spirits where we are." I explained. "One of them said we're on Pandaria, a place spoken of in legends. The only proof pointing to its existence are eyewitness accounts of a wandering Pandaren named Chen Stormstout, who was said to have fought for both the Alliance and the Horde during the Third War."

"Where is this Pandaren now?" Marcus asked.

"No one knows." I replied. "He disappeared after the war and hasn't been seen since. The commonly accepted theory is he simply returned to his homeland." I winced as I felt a strong contraction suddenly hit me. I knew then that the baby was not only unharmed but ready to be born.

"So this really is Pandaria." Marcus remarked as the sound of footsteps approached our position. I was in no position to defend myself as Marcus stood protectively over me. To our surprise and relief, it was just Nautica.

"Thank the Light you're alive." she said to me as she hugged me tightly. "I found a village. They're sending help."

"Help?" I asked as Marcus and I exchanged a glance. A few moments later, three figures emerged from the brush. Two of them carried a stretcher between them, which was presumably for me. When the third knelt next to me, I realized she was a healer. The first thing I noticed about her were her warm, brown eyes. They were filled with a calm I'd only seen amongst the Draenei and the Druids of the Cenarion Circle.

"Are you alright, dear?"she asked me in a thinly accented Common. That answered the question of weather or not we would be able to communicate.

"Nothing's broken." I replied but then corrected myself "I'm having a baby and it's not going to wait just because we washed up on the beach."

"Bo, Lee, gently move the young lady on to the stretcher." the female Pandaren said to her companions, who nodded and did as they're told. "This beach is no place to have a child. We'll take you to our village. It's not far from here. What's your name, stranger?"

"I'm called Lillina." I replied. "The gentleman over there is my firstborn, Marcus. I believe you've already met our companion, Nautica."

"I'm Leianne." she introduced, motioning to her companions. "They are my brother Bo and my husband, Lee."

"It's an honor to meet all of you." said Marcus as we moved through the forest.

"What an intriguing bunch you are." said Lee. "You have no fur yet you're filled with such warmth. I've never seen anything like it."

"Where we come from, no one has seen a Pandaren in decades." I told them, adding "And that was just one. To think that the three of us have washed up on the shores of the mythical land of Pandaria."

"I don't know what stories you have of us at in your homeland but until about 4,000 years ago, no Pandaren even thought about leaving Pandaria." said Bo. "A group of us left on the back of the great sea turtle Shen-zi Su to see the world. No one knows what became of them but I wonder about them from time to time."

"I think that merits some looking into when we get back to Stormwind." said Nautica. "What do you think, Lillina?" I raised my hand, signaling for Bo and Lee to stop moving.

"I think the child will wait no longer." I said as the stretcher was put down. "Nautica, help me up. This will be easier if I'm standing. Marcus, turn around." Marcus did as he was told, followed by Lee and Bo.

"How can I help?" Leianne asked.

"Help me get my clothes off." I replied as I started to undress. In just a few moments clothes were neatly folded on the stretcher. With help from Nautica and Leianne I moved a few feet into the woods and braced myself against a tree.

"What do I do next?" Nautica asked me.

"Get ready to catch." I replied before I started pushing with the next contraction. I could feel the baby moving very quickly in its bid to see the world. Unlike with my first two children, this one was out in a matter of minutes. Only when I heard the baby cry did I relax.

"It's a girl." Nautica announced as she began to clean the baby. "It's a girl!" Hearing her say that reminded me that I first referred to the baby as "she" when we were at sea. Spirits know I wanted a daughter, too.

"Let me see." I said. "Let me see her." The first thing I noticed was her skin color. It was light blue just like her father's. The next thing I noticed was her ears, which were short but pointed like mine. When her eyes opened, the silver-white glow staring back at me was enough for me to know this child had been truly blessed by Elune.

"She's beautiful." Leianne said when she saw the child. "What are you going to call her?"

"Ushio." I replied as I felt my consciousness slipping. "Her name will be Ushio." That was the last thing I said before blacking out completely.

XxX

When I awoke, it was morning and I was in a bed. Looking around, I saw Nautica sitting in a chair next to me. "Welcome back." she said as she smiled. "That's the second time in four days you scared me."

"I was asleep for two whole days?" I asked in surprise.

"Considering what we the three of went through, it's nothing to worry about." she replied, adding "Marcus and I slept for a whole day ourselves. Our new friends have been seeing to our comfort since we arrived. They even took turns looking after Ushio until you could feed her."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping in the cradle next to you." Nautica replied as she got up and walked over to it. It was then that I noticed the hand-crafted cradle Ushio lay in. I was impressed with how Nautica expertly picked Ushio up from the cradle and handed her to me. "She's so adorable!"

"I had no idea you were so good with babies." I said to Nautica, who blushed.

"I worked part-time at the orphanage in Stormwind as part of my training." she explained. "I was one of the soldiers assigned to patrol the city for abandoned children and newborns. Even though the Queen made it a crime to abandon children, some nights I'd find a dozen kids sleeping in alleyways. Not the runaways but the ones up and abandoned by their parents."

"Yet another thing to bring to Rhenn's attention, it sounds like." I replied as Ushio started to suckle. "If you don't mind my asking Nautica, have you ever thought about having kids of your own?"

"I'd love to, but I think I'll wait until the war's over before I start trying." she replied as she returned to the chair. "My mother certainly wouldn't let me go off to war with a child to take care of!"

"That's the main reason I didn't stop working each time I got pregnant." I said as we shared a laugh. "It just so happens each time, I ended up giving birth while on assignment."

"That reminds me." said Nautica. "Leianne said that in Pandaren, Ushio means tide. It certainly works given where she was born. Where'd you get the idea for the name?"

"Good question." I replied as I thought for a moment. "Ah, I remember. The spirits of water whispered the name to me while as I regained consciousness on the beach. It wasn't until I asked the spirits of the land where we were that I realized its significance." When Ushio finished feeding, I handed her back to Nautica, who put her back in the cradle. The door opened a few moments later. In came Marcus and Leianne.

"Mother, you're awake!" Marcus exclaimed before he ran to my side and hugged me. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." I replied. "I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? Now that your sister's here, I won't be a burden for you anymore. You're free to join the Alliance war effort if you'd like."

"Mother, it's not like that!" Marcus exclaimed. "I followed you not just to give Father piece of mind. I did it because I wanted to travel the world with you. If I didn't travel with you, I wouldn't have been one of the first three people to set foot on Pandaria in 10,000 years or be the brother of the first outsider born on Pandaria, either."

"Well said." Nautica remarked. "Why don't you tell your mother what we were talking about with our hosts this morning?"

"With your permission Mother, I'd like to stay here in this village and train in their ways." he told me. I was shocked but not surprised. Truth be told, I wanted to do the same thing. "It's only a matter of time before the rest of the world comes to Pandaria. The people of this village are going to need someone who can tell them what to expect. I talked about it with Leianne and Lee and they've agreed to something incredible."

"I forgot to mention this when we first met the other day but my husband Lee is the mayor of our Paw'don Village" Leianne she explained. "We talked about it with Marcus and Nautica and after giving it some thought, we'd like our village to join the Alliance. "

"That's wonderful!" Nautica exclaimed. "And with Marcus here, the Alliance will have secured its first foothold on Pandaria."

"Even though you were a decoy Mother, officially you are an envoy of the Alliance." Marcus noted. "I know how you must feel about this but I need your support."

"Talk about an impossible position." I replied, closing my eyes."As your mother, I want only what's best for you. As a Shaman of the Earthen Ring, I want you to stay out of the war and focus on doing what you can to protect our world. As an envoy of the Alliance, however...I accept your offer."

"Then you'll...!" Leianne exclaimed.

"On behalf His Majesty King Varian Wrynn, I accept your offer of friendship." I announced, adding "Welcome to the Alliance. For the last three months you've followed me all over the world no questions asked, Marcus. I'm proud of what you've done and what you're going to do for the Alliance. I'll cherish the time we spent traveling together but I know you're following your heart. Even I wouldn't dare stop you from doing that. It'll be hard explaining things to your father and brother but they'll come to understand."

"Thank you." Marcus whisper as he hugged me. Despite the company, I found myself crying. It was a mix of happiness and sadness but both felt good.

"As soon as I've recovered, we'll need to head back to Stormwind." I said to everyone. "I've little doubt the Queen of Stormwind will want to know what we've discovered."

"There was a bit of something else I was hoping to ask you." Leianne suddenly said. "I was wondering if I might go back with you to see your homeland. If Pandaria's nothing but a myth to you outsiders, it might be a bit more helpful to bring someone who can prove it does exist."

"She does have a point." Nautica remarked as she turned to me, "What do you think, Lillina?"

"I think it's a great idea." I replied. "I can't wait to see the look on Helene's face when we get back!"

XxX

End Chapter 9.

Whew, I know that was crazy-dialogue heavy! We have one more chapter before the story's done. It's a bit of a bonus but if you've made a Pandaren yourself, much of it should be very familiar. Leianne's class will be revealed in the next story.

Oh and of course, you haven't seen the last of Marcus, oh no. Or Nautica for that matter.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter The Tushui

A/N: This chapter will be told entirely from the point of view of a new character being introduced.

XxX

Chapter 10: Enter the Tushui

XxX

"We have a duty, Alana Thunderhand." Aysa said as we stood before the massive gates of the Alliance capital. "It is our responsibility to spread the Tushui philosophy beyond the edges of the Wandering Isle...and there is no better place to start doing that than here: Stormwind City, heart of the Alliance.

Let's find out who their leader is. We need allies."

"No argument there, but where do we begin to look?" I asked as I gaped at the large statues that lined the path leading into the city. "This place is huge!" We walked across a long path leading into Stormwind City. When we reached the end, we saw a group of soldiers talking. They stopped and looked at us upon our approach.

"Pandaren? What business do you have in Stormwind?" One of them asked.

"We're here to join the Alliance." Aysa explained. "We seek an audience with your Emperor."

"Emperor?" The soldier asked in amusement. "You'll find KING Varian inside Stormwind Keep." He spied the pillar Jojo was holding and frowned. "Behave yourselves inside Stormwind, pandaren. You're in Alliance territory now."

"We will." I said as we turned to leave. "And thank you for your time." We next entered what looked like a bustling marketplace. There had to be thousands of people running about the place. What really got my attention were the many races of the Alliance talking and working together.

"Look at this!" Aysa suddenly exclaimed as she stood before a large sign. It seemed to contain information on things going on all over the world.

"Well, that's good news." I said. "Once we join the Alliance, we certainly won't run out of things to do."

"Indeed you won't, stranger." a voice behind us said, We turned to see a tall woman with purple skin and glowing silver eyes looking at us. If memory served me right, she was a Night Elf. "Are you here to serve the Alliance?"

"Yes, we are." I replied. "We are looking for a place called Stormwind Keep. We want to meet with your King to his request permission to join the Alliance."

"So, the rumors I heard may be true, after all." The woman remarked thoughtfully. "Tell you what. I was actually on my way to the keep to meet with one of our envoys. Why don't I show you the way?"

"That's very kind of you." Ayla replied as the three of us bowed in unison. "We would be honored."

"Right this way, then." she replied as she walked ahead of us. "Before I forget, my name is Eve. Eve Frost. I'm the Guild Master of the most decorated Guild in the world, Serene Adventure. If you'd like to join our ranks, just drop by the Guild Registration building right over there." She pointed to one of the buildings on the street we just came from before starting off.

It was hard keeping up with the others as I took everything around us in. Master Feng was right when he said we had much to learn from world beyond the Isle as the world had to learn from us. And I wanted to see it all. Before too long we arrived at a large, elegant castle. It would seem we had arrived at our destination. As we began to climb the winding staircase we came upon two warriors clad in armor. One was a human while the other was a Draenei.

"Quiet, Naanae." the human said to his companion. "Outsiders approach."

"Outsiders, yes - but their intentions are good." The other replied. "Look carefully, Lucas. The Light is strong with them." To my surprise, she pointed at me. "Particularly that one."

"Let's keep moving." Aysa said as we moved on.

"What's the Light?" Jojo asked.

"Good thing you didn't say that within earshot of those two." Eve replied, chuckling. "They'd have half a mind to drag you to the Cathedral of Light for a marathon sermon! Anyway, here is the keep. If you keep going straight ahead, you will find the King Varian Wrynn in the throne room."

"Thank you for helping us find our way, Eve." Aysa said as she shook her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." she replied as she shot me a glance. "Welcome to the Alliance." We entered the castle and followed the hall all the way to the end as Eve said. Sure enough, we found a man sitting upon a throne staring back at us. We stood at the entrance to the room until he beckoned for us to come closer.

"I only recently received word that some of your kind might be coming our way." he said to us as he smiled warmly. "I'd be glad to call you an ally, if you're willing to join our cause." I could tell at a glance this man had seen his share of battles. Even though he face bore the signs of aging, his impressive build told me he could hold his own in a fight.

"Are you the King of Stormwind?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes." he replied, adding "My name is Varian Wrynn though some call me Lo'Gosh. And you are?"

"Aysa Cloudsinger, Disciple of Master Feng and Master of the Tushui." Aysa said as she bowed, Jojo and I following her lead.

:"Jojo Ironpaw." Jojo added.

"Alana Thunderhand, Disciple of Master Feng and Student of the Tushui." I finished.

"It's an honor to meet all of you." Varian said, bowing politely. When he stood, I unconsciously took a step back. He looked big on his throne but at his full height, he was like a giant. I was suddenly distracted by the identical throne next to his.

"Who sits in the throne next to yours?" I asked.

"The Queen of Stormwind." he replied happily. "My apologies, but an urgent development will have to postpone your meeting with her. One of our envoys just returned and is meeting with her now."

"Yes, we heard." Aysa said. "A Night Elf we met mentioned she had business with an envoy who'd just returned."

"I see." Varian replied thoughtfully. "Walk with me. All three of you." We followed him down a hallway and came to a small but modestly adorned garden. He motioned for us to follow him on the path that spanned the room's perimeter. "I understand that you want to join the Alliance. We always have need of allies. I'd be a fool to turn you away, especially in times of war. But first, there are a number of things that I want you to understand."

"Yes, go on." Aysa said.

"First: the races of the Alliance look out for one another." he began. "You are expected to provide aid to Alliance members in need, whether they be human, gnome, draenei... or a pandaren like yourself. It is a simple guideline, but a meaningful one. Do you understand?"

"Certainly." I replied.

"Good. Because that brings me to my second point." he said as expression slightly changed. "Not all pandaren have chosen the same path as you three. Some have sided with the Horde. They, along with the other barbarian clans of the Horde, are your new enemies. Those whom you once considered friends, or even those you might have loved, are now your sworn adversaries. I am deeply sorry, but the battle lines have been drawn. I will NOT tolerate ANY fraternizing with the enemy as you could expose our Alliance to danger. Do I make myself clear?

"Yes...of course." Aysa replied slowly, looking away as she spoke. It was then that I remembered after Shen-zi Su was saved, Aysa and Ji Firepaw confessed their feelings to each other. They knew that their chosen disciplines would forever keep them apart, but finding out your loved one was now your sworn enemy was quite the blow. Even so, I knew that if it came down to it Aysa would not hesitate to strike down her one time love.

"Very well." The king said, interrupting my thoughts. "We are nearly finished, Alana." He led us to the middle of the garden and dismissed the guards from the room. He unsheathed the large sword tied to his back and stuck it in the ground. "I need to know if you can fight. There may come a time where you will be called upon for military matters, and I need to know that you can protect my kingdom."

"Understood." I replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"I've heard stories about pandaren fighting techniques, but I've never seen them in person." he said as he entered a fighting stance. "Shall we?"

"O-okay." I replied as I entered the Stance of the Fierce Tiger.

"Few people know this, but I was a once a pit fighter myself." King Wrynn said as he circled each other. "A gladiator for the Horde's amusement...so I know a thing or two about martial combat. Now, pandaren... let me see what you've got!" And then the battle was joined. Much to my surprise, Varian was an amazing sparring partner. Even though our styles of fighting and our ages were very different, he had little trouble keeping up with me.

"You're better than I thought." I remarked when my kick just missed where his shoulder should have been a split second ago.

"Don't hold back now!" he urged. "Let's have it!" I struck hard and fast with a flurry of punches. No sooner had a eased my blows, a surprise right hook knocked me to the ground.

"What's the matter? You'll have to do better than that." he taunted.

"As you wish." I replied as I got to my feet.

"Careful, Alana!" Aysa warned. "You don't want to hurt your new king...!"

"Come on, pandaren! HIT ME!" The King roared. Focusing my strength, I launched across the room with my Flying Serpent Kick.

"Tiger Palm!" I exclaimed as I struck. King Wrynn tried to parry the Chi-infused blow but it did little good. The blow sent him flying across the garden, landing face-down on the ground. An audible gasp escaped the lips of Aysa and Jojo.

"Oh, dear." Aysa gasped. "I think you might have...!" That's when the king suddenly sprang to his feet as if nothing happened.

"I haven't felt like this in YEARS!" he exclaimed as he laughed. "Don't worry, my new friend. I've been in worse scraps than this. A fighting spirit like yours is welcome in the Alliance. Now lets get back to business." He then led us back to the throne room. Here, we found a few other people were already there but their backs were to us.

"You've more than proven your worth, in battle and in heart." The King said to us. "Few would be willing to leave their homeland to join the Alliance. Fewer still would be willing to face the King of Stormwind in combat. You, and the rest of your people, are welcome among our ranks. Welcome to the Alliance Aysa, Jojo and Alana."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Aysa said as she bowed deeply. "While we were in the garden, I noticed a small island atop a waterfall. I would like to use that to set up a training school with your permission."

"It's all yours." King Wrynn replied. We turned to leave but stopped before leaving the room.

"Jojo, I'd like you to help me get things ready." Aysa said. "We have quite the task ahead of us. As for you Alana, learn all you can about our new family. Learn from them and in turn, teach them of our ways. I have a feeling you'd have a more enlightened experience traveling the world than staying here in Stormwind."

"It has been an honor traveling with you, Aysa." I said as I bowed my head. "I'm sure my travels will bring my back to Stormwind. I'll visit you and Jojo when I'm able."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Alana." Jojo remarked as he smiled.

"We'd best be going, now." Aysa said as she turned to leave. "Good luck in your travels, Alana." As I watched them leave the keep, I couldn't help but remember the adventures we had with Ji on the Wandering Isle. It wasn't that long ago but it felt like ages.

"So you're one of the Pandaren Eve and the King were talking about." a new voice said. I turned to see four people standing before me. One of them I recognized as the Night Elf I met earlier. Another, much to my surprise was a female Pandaren I'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked one of the other two who'd spoken.

"My name is Fomortiis Aurabolt." he introduced, shaking my hand. "I couldn't help but notice your sparring match with the king Like he told you himself, none who know how strong he is would spar with him expecting to walk away unscathed. You've made quite the impression, my new friend. What is your name?"

"Alana." I replied. "Alana Thunderhand. Would you happen to be a member of this 'guild' Eve told me about earlier?"

"Heh, I'm not just a member." he replied. "I'm the founder. Eve here is one of the co-founders and handles all of the administrative work here in Stormwind so when she told you she was the leader of Serene Adventure, she wasn't lying. It's thanks to her tireless efforts our guild is respected by even our enemies. That said, we just finalized the membership of our first Pandaren member here."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Actually, me." The Pandaren with them replied. "My name is Leianne. I hail from Paw'don Village, which is nestled in Jade Forest on Pandaria."

"D-did you just say Pandaria?!" I asked in surprise.

"I did, my kinswoman." she replied as she smiled. "The land of your ancestors is revealed to the world now. In time, I know you will visit our homeland yourself."

"So that's what the king meant." I remarked thoughtfully. "Are you this envoy I was hearing about as well?"

"Actually, that would be the person we were traveling with." said the other woman, who was clad in armor. "My name's Nautica Frost, by the way. The envoy actually gave birth shortly after we arrived on Pandaria. She and her newborn daughter are resting in the castle."

"I see." I said. "I would like to meet her once she's regained her strength."

"I'm sure you will, but let's get back to business." Fomortiis replied as he grinned. "Serene Adventure is not only well known all over Azaroth but it's also known as a guild that puts the needs of the guild above everything else as long as it doesn't conflict with the needs of the Alliance. I know you've only just arrived in Stormwind Alana but I'd like you to join our guild. As a guild, we have the freedom to go wherever we want whenever we want. Our guild in particular is also the only one respected by the Horde. Where our battle standard flies, history is sure to be made."

"That said, you are free to say no." said Eve. "Our guild has been called upon to save the world more than a few times. Most of our members are veterans of the War in the North yet our fearless leader Fomortiis found time to get married and start a family."

"Well, technically I completed a family." Fomortiis remarked thoughtfully. "Anyway, we've taken up much of your time already, Alana. If you need time decide, Eve can be found in the Trade District and-"

"I'm in." I said before he could finish.

"What was that?" Nautica asked in surprise.

"I accept your offer." I replied. "I would like to join your guild."

"Well, welcome to Serene Adventure then." Fomortiis said as he removed the tabard he was wearing and handed it to me. He then took a sack of gold coins from his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked in surprise.

"You're going to want a place of your own when you're not on the field." he explained. "That's enough money for you to buy land in any Alliance-held region."

"Wow...I don't know what to say." I replied as I bowed deeply. "I...thank you, sir."

"Just call my Aurabolt." he replied as he shook my hand. "And welcome to Serene Adventure."

XxX

And thus, Torrent of Destiny is complete.

Remember: This is just Book 1. Book 2 is Burning Ambitions and is where the dual story lines for Cataclysmand Mists of Pandaria continue to blur. There is more of a focus on Cataclysm's though. I expect it to be as long as this story was. You will get to see what Marcus is up to on Pandaria in the next book, though.

Speaking of the kids, as a reminder both Lillina and Fomortiis have three kids. You met Marcus and Arya in this story. They're the oldest. You were also introduced to Lillina's new daughter Ushio. Her secondborn and Fomortiis' two biological children with Myrmid will all make an appearance in the next story.

Before I forget, Rhenn, Jamiy and Helene belong to Tavingtonsbeauty. I'm using them in my stories with her permission. The Blizzard characters belong to Blizzard. Everyone else belongs to me.


End file.
